Eye of the Beholder
by booksaremyoxygen
Summary: Diana, Princess of the Amazons and the marvelous Wonder Woman, can she fight for the one thing that truly matters? Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight of Gotham, can't admit that Diana is the exact thing he needs... Will Alfred's meddling change their world forever? Will the twists and turns of life tear them apart or merely bring them closer together?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, this is my first story so I hope everyone reads and enjoys. Helpful criticism or encouragement is appreciated. :)**

 **I do not own DC universe or the Justice League or any of it's characters and chances are I never will...even if I wish it really hard.**

* * *

Diana Prince pounded angrily on the doors of Wayne Manor. Her normal smile was replaced by a frown and her warm blue eyes were cold and piercing. She was a princess of the Amazons! How dare she stand outside a _man's_ door, begging to be let in like a dog left out in the rain! She could hear the door splintering under her heavy hand and feel it begin to bend to her will. Tomorrow she would probably regret breaking the door, but today she felt no pity. "Open the door, Bruce! I know you are in there!"The door creaked open slowly and Diana snatched her hand away, ashamed of the way she had almost beaten Alfred Pennyworth's face in. "Oh, Alfred, I'm sorry. Are you alright? I would never forgive myself if I had caused you any-" The old butler gently guided her inside the monstrous home, a welcoming smile gracing his wrinkled features."I am perfectly well, Miss Diana. I assume you are here because of my master's...interloping?" Diana nodded, her ire returning, though not quite as strongly."He changed Watchtower rotation! He took me off all active duty and even kept me off the Womb's monitor duty! I am perfectly capable of managing my own life, Alfred. Why would he deliberately interfere with my job?! I came here to save Man's world, not to be a slave to it." He gently placed a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder. "I am sure that that is not Master Bruce's intentions. I am quite sure he is merely looking out for you. He came home in such a tizzy from the last mission. Something about you being injured?" The older man instantly knew he said the wrong thing, as Diana grew upset once more.

"That's the other thing, Alfred. He thinks he needs to save me all the time! I am an Amazon, we are almost impossible to kill. I obtained one silly little scratch from Cheetah last week and he thinks I need to be rushed to the infirmary. The infirmary! I'm surprised he did not have Mr. Terrific start up the transporter and have me evacuated. Kal may see me as a sister, but even he treats me as a warrior first! Bruce does not think I can handle myself!" Alfred grew silent, pondering his words for a moment. "Miss Diana, may I step outside my bounds for a moment?" The dark haired girl nodded. "Have you ever stopped to think that, just perhaps, the reason Master Bruce treats you differently is that his feelings for you are different than Mr. Kent's?"

Diana's features were puzzled. "I am not sure I understand." Alfred led her to the study, sitting her down in a leather wingback chair opposite of Bruce's grand oak desk. "Perhaps Master Bruce sees you as something too precious to lose. He has lost much in his lifetime, too much for a young man his age. Maybe he thinks that he is the only thing protecting you, the only thing protecting himself, from losing someone else he loves." Her jaw dropped open and her blue eyes grew wide. "Are you saying that Bruce loves me?" Alfred smiled gently. "I always knew you were a bright girl. If anyone asks you came to that conclusion by yourself."

Diana's cheeks grew rosy. "But he has refused me so often, Alfred. He puts up so many walls that sometimes they seem hopelessly impenetrable. I take one step forward only to be shoved seven steps back. He does not seem to want me to be his ally, let alone a friend or lover."

"I know, Miss Diana, that some days it may feel tiresome to coax him out of his shell, even a little bit, but there is a man of gold behind that terrible bat mask. He drives all emotion out of his life, afraid that he may feel something important other than hate and the need for revenge and vengeance. It may seem like he will go on ignoring those around him who love him, but I must show you my perspective, the view of a man who was been with him since his birth, who has seen the young, troubled boy turn into a lonely, troubled man. Ever since the day you first came into his life you have brightened it immensely. Some days he even has a smile on his face. A real smile, not a billionaire Bruce Wayne smile. He needs you, whether he wants to admit it or not."

Diana grew quiet for a moment. His speech had shocked her, for an old butler he usually wasn't one to pry, so surely the words he spoke held some truth. "Are you sure, Alfred? Is it really worth it? My feelings grow day by day, and no matter what choice I choose I will risk sacrificing something important to me. If I decide to keep trying to win him over and fail I will lose my heart. I may have already. If I succeed I will lose not only my immortality, but my sisters and my home as well. And the worst option, if I do not try at all I might lose Bruce, himself. I do not know if I can live with myself if we lose Bruce to his darkness. He has been held captive there for too long already. He deserves light, joy, and happiness in his life."

Alfred smiled. "Whatever you do, follow your heart, Lady Diana." The blue eyed woman returned the grin. "To the Batcave it is." With that she stood and walked over to the old grandfather clock and turned the hands to the appropriate time, causing a passageway to emerge from the wall. "Wish me luck." The old man nodded, knowing she would need all the help she could get, even with an old butler playing matchmaker.

* * *

Diana strode down the coarse stone steps purposefully, her black pumps clicking softly as she went. Bruce would not escape this conversation unscathed. In her mind he had two options. He could either admit he loved her and push aside all his pointless excuses or he would have to look her in the eye and tell her truthfully that he did not care for her at all. She had almost reached the last step when nerves seized her. What would her mother say if she went through with this? Or her sisters? If she gave herself to Bruce she would no longer belong to them, but to Man. Would she lose her powers?  
Would the goddesses still answer her pleas? Or would they disown her as well?

Bruce's weary voice drifted through her thoughts. "Alfred, can you come stitch me up?" Her hand flew to her mouth as she hurried into the room, afraid of what she might find in the large cavern She had been inside the Cave before, but it never ceased to amaze her how Bruce had completed construction and filled it with technology. The bat-computer itself was a modern marvel, let alone the Batmobile or the Batcopter. Even the passageways were masterpieces! Her gaze however searched for the small medical area that Bruce had installed quite early on in his mission. Once she found it she quickly flew across the Cave, landing beside her injured had stripped out of his normal gear and was in merely black boxer shorts and a tight white T-shirt. What concerned her most was the red stain that covered most of his left side and the puddle that contaminated the metal operation table. "What happened, Bruce?" His intense blue eyes fluttered open, surprise filling them. She had finally done it, surprised the Batman. "Diana, what are you doing here? Where's Alfred?"

The tall, shapely woman reached toward the bloody white fabric. "Let me help."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Alfred! Alfred!"  
Silence came from the upper levels. Apparently Alfred was not going to answer. "Just let me look, you stubborn man!" His hand continued to tug on his hem, resisting her efforts to remove it while Diana pulled all the harder. Finally the white fabric ripped at the seams. "Diana! You owe me a new shirt!" Bruce's glare had yet to rolled her eyes as she tossed the scraps aside. "You can afford a new one. You cannot, however, afford to bleed to death. You have too many people counting on you. You have Dick, Barbara, Commissioner Gordon, Alfred, all of Gotham...me." His icy eyes latched on to hers. "You?" Diana nodded slowly as she reached for a towel and pressed it firmly to his wound, causing him to wince. "I care about you, Bruce. I-I don't know what I'd do if you were seriously injured. Today is a perfect example of that. I came here tonight _royally_ angry at you for taking me off duty, but the minute that I seen that you were injured everything I was going to say flew out the window. Every time you return from a mission I find myself studying you, dying to make sure you are perfectly fine. Every scratch you have feels like a gouging wound." His body grew rigid underneath her soft touch.

"You don't have to respond, Bruce. I already know how you feel about me. I understand not getting attached to anyone in our line of work, but I want you to know that I'm your friend, even if you don't want me to be. I've hesitated to tell you this before, I know we already discussed this. I won't mention it again, but I just needed to tell you because one day it might be too late and I'll regret it for eternity." Her breath caught as Bruce's lips slammed against hers. His hands encased her face tenderly as she dropped the bloody rag and wrapped her arms around his , Bruce released a groan and pressed a hand to his side before pulling away from her. "Now do you understand why I removed you from active duty today?! Can't you understand I feel the same way about you? I've been trying to hide my feelings under a mask for years now. Anger, hatred, the need to seek revenge, and now my feelings for you. I couldn't bear seeing you injured."

Diana chuckled as she reached for a sterilized needle and some thread. "This is going to hurt." Bruce shrugged. "I know. Not the first time. I have some anesthesia over there."  
"I'm immortal, Bruce. Those scratches faded within minutes after you seen them." Diana grabbed the medicine off the shelf before turning back to him. His eyes narrowed. "One day that might just fail you and then what?" He winced as she stitched. They remained in silence until Diana finished. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I came over tonight upset with you, but now I understand. We need to come to an agreement...I will try not to worry over you if you quit changing my Watchtower duties." Bruce nodded, a smirk in place. "I suppose that will suffice. Thank you, Princess. Now I think it is time for me to head to bed. Getting stabbed takes a lot out of you."

Diana hid her surprise when Bruce accepted her help upstairs after his wound had been taken care of. He must have been in more pain then he had let on. He leaned on her arm heavily, and she had a feeling of belonging strike through her. Even this little glimpse of Bruce's need filled her with she knew it they had already reached the bedroom. Pulling back the blue silk comforter and the Egyptian cotton over sheet, she maneuvered him onto the mattress. "I want to...thank you, Diana." She shrugged it off, not letting him see how shocked she really was. "It's nothing. I'm sure Alfred is an expert with a needle by now." Bruce laughed, clutching his wound as he did so. "That's not what I meant, Princess. I'm thanking you for being my friend, even when I make it hard. I've pushed you away so many times, giving so many desperate excuses. Truth is I didn't want to face the possibility of losing someone else that I love."

Diana could tell that anesthetic was quickly taking over as his words became slurred, not to mention the fact that he was letting her see his true emotions. He would never let down his guard so easily if he wasn't drugged. After she settled him in bed she made her way from the room, a small smile lighting up her face. Bruce cared about her and now she was going to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank everyone who read my first chapter and encouraged me to continue. Here's the next chapter even though it's short. Once again I do not own DC Universe, the Justice League, or any of its characters. I would also like to make known that I have switched to first person point-of-view, Diana's perspective. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Morning dawned and as I gazed out one of the Watchtower's windows down onto Earth listlessly for I longed to go check on Bruce. I had promised to worry less and Bruce would only see it as hovering, but the feeling was there nonetheless. His wound had been deep, but wasn't life threatening. Did all mortals worry this much? How did they cope with their own fraility? I sensed the presence of another and turned away from the window as Kal came up behind me. "Morning, Kal. You're here awfully early this morning. How's Lois?"

Looking over my friend I once again pondered the man. Superman was truly a marvel and could easily be deemed intimidating by those who didn't know the man behind the cape. Today said cape was slightly torn and he looked tired. "Luthor." I nodded. He didn't have to say any more. Luthor had been causing trouble once more, causing insurrection in the Metropolis underworld and just general mayhem. The rumor mills around the Watchtower had spoken of his escape once again from the hand's of the authorities for the past week. "You would think that he would eventually tire of creating destruction." Kal laughed. "You would think, but then again none of our villains ever do. Look at Batman, for example. Bruce goes out night after night, running himself ragged and what does he have to show for it? Broken bones and sleepless nights." My mind wandered back to Bruce. Kal's words were true. "The people we save make it worth it."

Kal ran a hand through his dark curls, changing the subject. "Lois is doing fine, by the way. Thanks for asking. I'm just on my way back to meet her at the Planet. The newspaper waits for no man. Join me on my way to the transporters?"

"I would be glad to." We walked for a few moments in companionable silence before Alfred's words of last night rushed back to my mind. "Kal, may I ask for some brotherly advice?" His blue eyes twinkled. "When have you ever needed to ask, Diana? What's troubling you?"  
"Bruce. He admitted something to me last night that I doubt he will remember, but really wish he would act upon." I couldn't quite manage to keep the blush off my cheeks.  
"Ah...maybe I'm not the best person in the world to give you advice. I've known Bruce in both his personas for years now, and I'm still no closer to understanding him than when I met him. This sounds like a matter of the heart and Lois often tells me that I don't understand those either. I am willing to listen, however, if you just need to talk about it."  
"He said he loved me, Kal. Of course he was under the influence of what I suspect was a mighty strong anesthetic, but he said it. I want to pursue this, Kal, but I don't know where to begin! He is so different than anyone I've ever known, and I would be foolish to believe that I wasn't still quite naive about man's world. I spent all last night thinking of every excuse he could give me, and believe me, I came up with quite the list."

"Well, you _are_ trying to outsmart the world's greatest detective." I rolled my eyes. "I still believe he started that moniker." I let out a frustrated sigh and brushed an imaginary piece of dust off of my armor. "I'm going to create a secret identity for myself, Kal. That was number one on my list. If I live out my life just as Diana, Princess of Themyscira, or Wonder Woman I would have to pick or choose either Bruce Wayne or Batman. I want the whole man, Kal."  
"You certainly go big or go home, Diana. What if even after all of this trouble, Bruce decides not to be swayed?"

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it, Hera help me. Is there anyone in the League, other than Batman, who would be willing to help me establish an identity?" Kal palmed the transporter room door and allowed me to enter. I could almost see him flipping through League members in his head. "Green Arrow. Oliver Queen has the connections and he will be discreet. If he gives you any trouble, give Black Canary a head's up and she'll whack some sense into him." He leaned over the control panel and began to input the coordinates that would return him to his apartment. "Here's my cell, Diana. Oliver's number is under my contacts. He will get you settled. Knowing him he will get you your own phone, a car, a new identity, and an apartment before you even hang up. Lois will probably text and call about six dozen times because I am seriously running late, just ignore her. I'll deal with the fallout once I get to the Daily Planet."

I attached the phone next to my golden lasso before pulling the Man of Steel into a warm hug. "Thanks, Kal. Give Lois my love." He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Go get 'em, Sis."  
As soon as Clark had vanished through the light of the transporter beam I hurried back to my room and opened his smartphone. I was unsurprised that his most recent calls were all from Lois, followed closely by Ma Kent. It filled me with both warmth and sadness. Clark was a lucky man to have two people that cared about him so deeply. Seeing Ma Kent's number on the speed dial, however, reminded me of my own mother and how long it had been since I had heard the sound of her voice.

Homesickness would sometimes hit me at the strangest times, and knowing that I couldn't return even if I wished made it worse. If I returned home there would be a war party at the shoreline for me to sink my sandals into the sandy beach. I knew in my soul, however, that if I had to make the decision over again, I would still disobey my mother and save mankind, but there was always that what if lurking in the corner of my mind.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I went from his most recent to his contacts. Numerous members of the League were listed under their secret identities alongside some I assume were his co-workers at the Daily Planet or childhood friends from Smallville. I finally found Oliver's name and number and clicked it, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Was this really such a great idea? I didn't have time to change my mind as the line suddenly connected and Oliver's smooth voice filled the line. "Clark! It's been a long time! How's life at the Planet been treating you?"

"This is actually Wonder Woman, Oliver. Clark let me use his cell." His tone immediately turned flirtacious. "Oh! It's you, gorgeous! If I knew Clark was going to hand out my personal number to beautiful, powerful women I would have given it to him eons ago. How may I be of assistance, Diana?"

"I was wondering if you could help me establish a secret identity." For a moment all I heard was the shuffling of papers and the sounds of someone using a computer. "Give me a couple days to speak to some of my people in the government and I should have an identity for you by Friday, Sweetheart. Did you want to keep your own name or start from scratch?"  
"I really enjoy my own name, thank you."  
"Alright. That should make it easier. Now, I have a meeting that I am supposed to be attending that started five minutes ago so I should let you go."  
"I apologize for causing you to be late, Oliver."  
"Don't sweat it, Gorgeous. I was already running late. It was going to take more than five minutes to get to Star City from Metropolis anyway." I chuckled. "Thank you, Oliver. This means a lot to me. Just...please don't tell Batman."  
I could almost feel his intrigue. "Ah, keeping secrets from the Bats now, are we? I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

The next few days were mostly quiet, which made the week long wait for Friday seem even longer than was physically possible. There were a few robberies and some gang violence, but nothing which required the League's full attention. I was about to stumble into a self-inflicted insanity when Mr. Terrific's voice sounded through the intercoms Thursday evening. "All League members currently aboard the Watchtower, beam down to the following coordinates! Mission briefing will take place upon arrival!" Alarms and flashing lights followed and I was ashamed to admit that I was glad for the interruption. I donned my armor and tiara, attached my lasso to my waist, and pulled on my boots before rushing toward the transporter bay.

Within moments I was beamed alongside Zatara, Flash, and Plastic Man to what appeared to be a small African village. Vixen was already there as was Doctor Fate. Fate nodded to us before clearing his throat. "Zatara and I have been taking notice of some hearsay spreading throughout the magical community of a tiny cult of necromancers who were trying to unlock the secrets of the grave. For those of you who are unfamiliar with this dark art, it is highly taboo even in our circles. Many of the most ancient of the sorcerers and wizards have expressed concern over this group stepping beyond their fields of power.  
"Last night it became more than just hearsay. Witness report brightly colored symbols forming in the sky followed by screams. The nearest bystanders were knocked unconscious and still haven't awoken. Those further from the blast are even more disconcerting. They are all dead, having been slain without a single scratch marring them."

Vixen stepped forward, taking in her audience with a practiced eye. "The animals are in an uproar. They claim that man has meddled against the natural realm. Be careful entering and exiting the jungle, they are not themselves and may attack you without invitation." Plastic Man laughed dryly. "Any other joyful news?"  
Doctor Fate's echoing voice took over the tale once again. "We must try to get to the bottom of this before nightfall. Whatever voodoo these necromancers brewed will only become stronger once the sun sets. I will place minor protection spells over each of you, but since even I cannot foretell what evil we will be fighting, I urge you to be cautious. Zatara, anything to add?"  
The man in question fiddled with the brim of his top hat before speaking. "Since, as Doctor Fate has said, we have no idea what we are going up against, I would recommend a set of ground rules. Don't look into any person or creature's eyes, don't let them touch you, and for goodness' sake don't let them back you into any geometric shapes drawn on the ground." The group chuckled nervously. Most of us had done one of these things at least once though we would never admit it to any of the others. Doctor Fate nodded in agreement before ordering us to move out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, next chapter is finally up. I do not own DC Universe, the Justice League, or any of it's characters. Once again any helpful criticism or encouragement is appreciated especially for the action scenes...**

* * *

As the group split into teams of two I found myself paired with the Flash. Doctor Fate had assigned us the area to the south of the village and as soon as we passed through the tree line a sense of foreboding filled the atmosphere. "What I don't understand, Diana, is why the villagers nearest to the blast are only in a coma while those further away are dead? Forensically that doesn't make sense!"

"We're dealing with magic, Wally, it doesn't have to make sense. Besides, once we discover the culprit I'm sure Doctor Fate or Zatara will be able to explain everything." Flash kicked a rock and watched it sail through the trees before turning back to me. "Last one to those ruins over there's a rotten egg!" Before I could stop him, he zoomed away and I could just see a red and gold blur dashing through the jungle. My first instinct was to rush after him, but Zatara's words kept me at a smooth pace. I had almost reached the ruins when I heard the buzz of electricity and a yelp of pain. Wally. Taking a deep breath I alit off the ground and darted toward the sound only to see the Scarlet Speedster entrapped within a ring of stones. "Wally, do you _ever_ listen?!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Just get me out of here, Diana, before any of the others see. Please?" I took slow and steady steps around the circle, searching desperately for a loophole.  
"I don't know about this, Wally. I should probably get Zatara or Doctor Fate. These aren't some iron bars I can bend or cage I can lift. I assume, from what I heard, that it shocked you when you tried to step out?" Flash nodded.

"If you go get the others I will never hear the end of it!" I let out a frustrated sigh. How did I let Wally get me into these situations? "Let me get a stick. Maybe I can push one of the rocks out of place and break the flow of magic. If this kills me I _will_ haunt you." I knelt down to the ground to take a closer look at the rocks. Each one had a strange rune etched into it and any time my hand even neared it they would glow furiously. Standing, I finally took a good glance around, only to be disgusted. "Artemis, have mercy!" Around the clearing animals lay on the ground, unmarked just as the people before them. "Flash, were these animals here when you arrived?"

He straightened, making a shrewd sweep of the area. "I would love to say no, but to be honest I wasn't really planning on stopping in this precise location, Diana. This trap kind of...trapped me. I have no idea if they were here the whole time or not."  
I took wary steps over to a small brown monkey. It wasn't breathing and I imagined that if I went to check the others they would be in the same state. "Those closest to blast knocked unconscious...and the rest dead without a scratch." I turned to Flash. "Did you lose consciousness at any point in time?"

"Well, my vision went black for a moment when I tried stepping outside the circle, but I don't think I actually lost consciousness." Making my way over to one of the trees I snapped off a long branch before making my way back to my bumbling companion. "Let's say that by stepping in the trap you let loose whatever was unleashed last night. It puts you in a coma just as it did everyone else nearest to the point of origin, but your rapid regeneration yanks you out of it. Then it proceeds to slay all the animals in the vicinity."

Flash grew silent, a miracle in and of itself. "You mean, that if I wasn't me, I would be drooling into the dirt right now?" I neared him with my chosen weapon, taking a deep breath before reaching the tip toward the largest of the rocks. As soon as the objects joined small tingles of electricity streamed up and down my arms. When I didn't pass out or die, I used the stick to pull the rock away slowly. I observed Flash closely, but he looked no worse for wear. As soon as the stone broke free the rocks grew dim and unnoticed tension dissipated from the air. Hesitantly, Flash stepped free of the circle before glancing at it warily. "That was close, Di. We need to get the heck out of here."

"I agree. Doctor Fate and Zatara need to know what we've learned about the circles."

"I meant out of Africa!" I glared at him. "I mean, you're perfectly right, Wonder Woman."

* * *

When we finally found the others it was with heavy hearts. Doctor Fate and Zatara were kneeling over the still form of Plastic Man as Vixen stood by, nervously pacing. "He mumbled something about 'shiny, worth lots of money', I walked into the next copse of trees, I come back and he's like this!"

It was hard to read Doctor Fate's expression through his mask, but Zatara's features were grim. "Flash, contact Mr. Terrific and have him beam up Plastic Man. I will get in touch with John Constantine and, Zatara, if you would please summon your daughter. We will have them meet Plastic Man at the Watchtower. If they can work on breaking the coma, we can finish our search for the source."  
As the little group complied, Vixen turned to me. "Did you run into anything out there?"

"We stumbled across one of those circles, I think we disabled it. All the animals in the vicinity were slain without a scratch. Have you ever seen anything such as this before?"  
"Never. I've seen tons of atrocities in my life, Diana, but never such as this. These people, these animals...whatever magic was at play here didn't even give them a chance to protect themselves or fight back. This cult...there are no words." Vixen fingered her amulet absentmindedly. "You always inspire such hope! You speak and people listen. I've seen men drop their weapons without a fight, little children follow their dreams, and downtrodden realize they can be something more. I have always wanted to know, how do you do it?"

I was speechless. I knew I was a powerful, but as a warrior. I had never seen myself as a motivator. "I-I don't know. I guess I just see the potential in people and want them to be who they are inside." My thoughts wandered back to Bruce. With all the commotion I had actually managed to put him from my mind for a little while. All my thoughts rested upon him lately. He had so much potential, and while his ability as a fighter, an inventor, or an investigator couldn't be denied, he had yet to fully adjust into his life as a human being.

He had made progress, however, this much I knew. The short moments I had spoken with Alfred or his ward, Dick Grayson, had proven that. Our conversation dropped as the sorcerers returned. Zatara was the first to speak. "Doctor Fate and I have decided that although it is surely a trap, we have no choice but to wait for nightfall. We have inspected these circles more closely and after another conversation with Constantine have come to the conclusion that the real fun won't begin until darkness has arrived. As for now, let's set up a defensive up on that ridge."

I have to admit I felt pretty useless as the others set up camp. Doctor Fate and Zatara set up magical boundaries and even Vixen was able to use her abilities to make our location unnoticeable, even to the wildlife. I was left to merely observe and after a while my eyes found the stars as they became visible in the night sky rather than my teammates. I immediately found Andromeda, the princess. It was my mother's favorite constellation, as she said it reminded her of me. Finally Flash's voice caught our attention. "Guys, you might want to come and see this!" We dashed to the edge of the ridge with bated breath. From our stance we could see five beams of light shooting up from the jungle floor into the sky, As we watched a fire burst out, creating a pentagram between the beams. "I guess they fixed the ones we broke."

Zatara's Italian accent was heavy as he spoke. "This is worse than anything I could have ever dreamed of." Doctor Fate's eyes seemed to glow brighter. "We need to act quickly, if we don't stop this tonight great evils beyond anything we have ever seen will be released. If these men know what they are tampering with I pity their souls!"  
"What is it, Doctor?" Flash asked the question on all our lips. "They are messing with the world beyond. Realms, dimensions, time-travel, alternate realities...these are all child's play compared to the world beyond. If we don't stop them the universe will come unfolded, death will no longer remain in the grave, unspeakable evil will be released from the pits of the earth!"  
"Geez...bring on the party."  
Vixen stepped forward and triggered her amulet, a luminescent blue form of a cheetah forming around her. "Then we should get started."

The stench drew us to the epicenter of the disaster. The pentagram's fires roared and before our very eyes the animals, already decaying in the African heat, began to stumble to their feet. Flash gagged. "Man, I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" The safari tour of animals looked to us with glowing green eyes. White smoke poured off of them and they began to attack. The pack had us surrounded in mere moments. "I thought zombies were supposed to move slowly!" Flash piped up.  
None of us had time to respond as the animals pounced as one. A gorilla flew at me first, and I immediately wished I had kept my stick. My fist hit him in the ribs and when I pulled it away it was covered in goo and fur. My punch sent the gorilla rolling away from me and I circled it nervously, waiting for it to get back up. It stayed down. A ferocious roar pierced the air as a lion came up behind me, urging me away from the carcass. Using my lasso I kept it at bay. Taking a quick glance around I took inventory of my teammates' whereabouts. Vixen was wrestling with an alligator, quite impressively I might add. Flash, as normal, was zigzagging through the carnage punching or tripping whatever slipped into his path. Zatara was in the middle of a band of chimps, casting spells furiously and when I finally laid eyes on Doctor Fate he was chanting furiously over one of the glowing circles.

Eventually, the lion had enough of my lingering and snapped at my lasso, catching the end in his teeth. To the outside it probably looked similar to a game of tug-of-war with your house pet. Not so much after I used it to flip him over my head and pound him into the ground behind me. Doctor Fate's voice rose above the battle. "Draw the animals into the center of the pentagram! I think I may be able to perform a counter-curse!" Adrenaline rushing, we enveloped them and began to push them toward the center. It felt as if hours had gone by before we pushed them sufficiently inward. Doctor Fate's chanting grew louder and suddenly angry clashes of thunder and lightening filled the sky, the flashes of light illuminating the animals as they bared their teeth and claws. Rain began to fall in angry waves. And then, it was still.

In one accord they fell to the ground, resuming their previous state of extermination as the beacons one by one went dark and the rain quenched the fiery lines of the pentagram. I neared Zatara's side and spoke quietly as I was afraid speaking any louder would break whatever hold Fate had on the spell. "Will this heal those in the coma as well?" His eyes were melancholy, but then again they usually held a sadness about them. "I long to say yes, Wonder Woman, but I'm afraid breaking the hold on those still alive will take more time and study.  
"With the dead there are less dangers...their souls are already departed. We do not have to worry about their mental faculties, their memories, their auras. With the living it is more complicated." I nodded, sending a prayer to the goddesses that this would be resolved quickly.

* * *

By the time I was beamed back to the Watchtower I looked as though I had braved the Underworld, and in a way I guess I had...the outskirts of it at the very least. My armor was dirty and covered in substances that I refused to name and the rest of me was soaked to the bone from the rain. I plodded in my wet boots toward my quarters only to find Alfred Pennyworth waiting outside the door.  
"Well, isn't this a surprise! What brings you to the Watchtower, Alfred?" He straightened, a warm smile in place. "My, my, you look as if you will freeze to death, Princess!"  
"I'm alright, Alfred." He nodded, squelching the urge to coddle me. "I came to extend an invitation to dinner tomorrow night. Master Richard has just gotten his report card, you see, and he is quite nervous to how Master Bruce will react to his grade in his English Class. I was thinking maybe if you were in attendance Master Bruce may not be so..."  
"Volatile?"  
"Precisely."  
A smile slid onto my face. "Of course, we mustn't let Dick be punished _too_ harshly. What time is dinner?"  
The twinkle in Alfred's eye made me wonder if Bruce knew how often the old man manipulated him. I wouldn't be surprised if, at the end of it all, we found out Alfred pulled the strings of the universe. "6:30 sharp. You know how Master Bruce gets when he is kept from patrolling."  
"I am afraid I do. How's he healing?"  
"Quite nicely. I have successfully managed to talk him into only donning his cowl for a couple hours a night this week while he recovers. Now, I am afraid I must be off before he misses me. We shall see you tomorrow, Miss Diana."

* * *

I managed to get a couple hours of sleep before I was set to meet Oliver, though my excitement prevented me from getting the rest I truly needed. By the time I reached his office I had to remind my feet to stay on the ground. As soon as I gave them my name I was ushered into an elevator and to the top floor. Oliver sat at his desk with the chair turned toward the door. "Oliver?" He swiveled around, a smile on his face. "Diana! Come, take a seat! I have your legalized documents right here. I also have a phone here for you and a rental agreement ready for your signature." I took a seat, straightening my dark gray skirt and suit jacket as I did so. "Clark said you would be thorough."

"I am beyond thorough. I have here a birth certificate, social security information, a driver's license, a pilot's license, a school record, dentist records, medical records, previous addresses and even a signed letter of recommendation toward any career you would like to pursue, if that is the route you choose."  
I smiled. Apparently Clark _had_ understated Oliver's abilities. "My government contact, however, told me something quite interesting."  
"Hmm?"  
"He said his grandfather fought alongside you during the second World War. Apparently his grandfather told him stories of a flying woman warrior who could take down a tank easier than a cat catches a mouse. My contact works for the United Nations and offered you a job if you're interested. His name's Jonathan Trevor." My mind reeled. _Steve Trevor_...I hadn't thought about him in a while. I had met him when the League followed Vandal Savage through time. We had been together for only a short time, but in that time we had grown close. He was my first kiss.

"He would like to meet you, if you are up to it of course. He mentioned he was available Wednesday afternoon."  
My heart felt as if someone stomped on it. "Tell him I will meet him." Oliver, clueless as to my sudden somber air, turned back to his paperwork. "Okay, I just need a few signatures and you are all set. Jonathan ran through lists of names of the deceased to find an alter ego for you and he stumbled across a war nurse named Diana Prince. I thought it was kind of fitting so I told him to run with it." Even I found the humor in it. "Guess I need to work on a disguise."  
"How about some glasses? It seems to work for Clark."  
"And mystifies the rest of us as to how it tricks society. I need something better than that."  
"Colored contacts could do the trick. Get rid of those baby blues, put up your hair, slouch a little, and add some of those dreaded glasses and the world will never know."  
"I'll think about it. Thank you, Oliver, for all you've done for me. It's above and beyond." He waved me off. "Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. You'll be the first one I call next time Star City has an emergency and then we'll be even." A few minutes later I found myself strutting out of his building, apartment keys in hand as well as a folder containing all my documentation. I now belonged in Man's World.

* * *

It took me forever to get ready for dinner and I felt like such a disaster. What happened to the confident woman who stormed into the Manor earlier this week? Surely she hadn't _completely_ disappeared. If my sisters were to see my current state they would laugh in pity. An Amazon, driven from her wits by a man. I took a seat on my bed and took a deep breath. If I didn't pull myself together soon I would be late for dinner. Knowing the Waynes the way I did, the dinner would most likely be semi-formal. Bruce never did anything halfway. I finally, after a few more deep breaths, felt my composure return and made my way to the small closet, pulling out a simple white gown that reminded me of the togas on Themyscira. At least I would have something to put me at ease.

I pulled my hair into a loose braid and donned a pair of silver sandals before making my way to the transporter. Martian Manhunter hovered near the system, tinkering with the bells and whistles. I was barely inside the room when he spoke. "Going to visit Gotham, I see. The transporter is ready for you." I smiled. J'onn could probably hear my thoughts across a dozen solar systems, let alone across the Watchtower. "Thank you, J'onn. I have my communicator if you need me." The silent type, Martian Manhunter acknowledged me with a simple nod. Dismissed, I stepped into the teleporter and within a blink of an eye I found myself in front of Wayne Manor's large double doors. I had only to knock. This time with a gentle hand I rapped on the wooden structure and could be seen standing as a lady when Alfred opened the door, not a raging bull.

Alfred's crisp British accent filtered through Gotham's night air. "Miss Diana, welcome! You're right on time! Believe me, Master Richard is going to be delighted that you've joined us."  
"And Bruce?"  
"None the wiser. Why spoil such a pleasant surprise?" The irony in Alfred's voice was evident. Bruce was not one for surprises. "If you would follow me to the dining room, Miss Diana, I will gladly serve the meal." I hesitated for a moment before letting Alfred guide me through the manor. Bruce was going to be furious. It was quite the trek to the dining room and, though I had seen it a few times before, the ostentatiousness still grabbed me. The sense of wealth poured from the room in a way quite different from the natural grace shed from the palace in which I was raised.

At the long table Dick sat pouring over a textbook, a look of intense concentration on his face as he nibbled on the end of an unsharpened pencil. His dark hair fell into his eyes and the only acknowledgement he gave upon my entrance was a half-hearted wave. "Master Richard, dinner will be served momentarily." He sighed in relief and closed his book. "Finally! Thanks, Alfred!" He turned towards me, his blue eyes tired. "Bruce has had me studying relentlessly for the last day and a half! Who knows what heinous punishment he'll design once he finds out about my English grade!"  
"What was the exam on exactly?"

"It was just a simple vocabulary exercise. She said I failed to follow instructions and that I was taking the root words 'too seriously'. All I wanted to know was why there was a _disaster_ but no _aster_. I mean, it _has_ a prefix!" I had to hide my amusement. I definitely could understand the teacher's point of view, but I also was intrigued by the boy's argument. "Is that what you are working on now?"

"No, this is for my history test on Friday." He grew solemn. "Thank you, Diana, for coming for dinner. When Alfred mentioned that you being here might help Bruce calm down I was all for it." He gave me a sweet smile that warmed my heart. Bruce's adoptive son was, though many rejected the idea based on his age, his perfect crime-fighting counterpart. Bruce brought the flair, the deception, and the genius while Dick brought the agility, the imagination, and the inspiration.  
I had not as of yet made my appearance in Man's World when Batman introduced Robin, the Boy Wonder, to Gotham's corrupt streets but I had heard that it made quite the splash. At fifteen he was already a warrior respected amongst many of the League's finest. I watched him closely as he gathered his papers and placed them along with his book onto a nearby credenza. "Bruce is going to ground me until I'm forty."

"I'm sure that's not true, Dick. You'll be twenty-seven at the most." Dick burst out laughing and I could see the stress shed from him. "Dick! I thought I told you not to leave your bastons on the stairs! If you leave them on the stairs for me to trip over one more time they are mine!" Bruce shuffled through the door frame with a pair of metal sticks in his hands. Dick's eyes widened. "I'm in for it now."

Bruce's jaw dropped, argument forgotten, as he discovered that the little family squabble was being observed. "D-Diana!" He glared at his ward and handed him the weapons. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
"Alfred mentioned that some dinner company would be lovely and invited me to stop by. I hope it's not any inconvenience." Bruce shook his head as he fiddled with the cuffs on his gray button down. He looked better than the last time I had seen him, well-rested as a matter of fact. I briefly pondered how Alfred managed to get him to take it easy for as long as he had.

"Well, Alfred promised us chicken parmesan. He usually prepares a feast large enough to feed half of Gotham!" Dick continued to prattle from his spot at the table, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room. "I can leave if I'm intruding, Bruce. We never really had a chance to speak about what happened the other night and I'd understand."  
"Stay for dinner, Diana. We would love to have you." I gave him a half-smile before taking the seat beside Dick. I felt bad using the young man as a shield, but he would get repaid once he was forced to relinquish his report card. "Anything exciting happen at school this week, Dick?"

His expression was that of a cat who ate a canary. "Barbara and I went to the movies last Friday! She told me she loved me." Bruce's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? And how did you respond?"  
"I told her I loved her back, of course. I'm not stupid." I brushed back a loose strand of hair. "Did you mean it?"  
"Yeah, I guess...I mean she's pretty, smart, and cool. She told me that we are going to be together forever and I believe her. Barbara is never wrong!" Bruce began to respond before being cut off by Alfred entering with the food. "Dinner is served!" As Alfred worked his way around the table, depositing plates and serving mounding spoonfuls, he spoke to Dick softly. "Now would be the perfect time, Sir."

Dick let out a low groan. "Alright...Bruce, do you remember that English quiz last week? Apparently, Ms. Loween thinks I read too far into the English language and now my grade point average has become a loving home to one glowing F." I glanced across the table at Bruce who appeared to be trying to meditate. Silence reigned for a few moments with the exception of silverware clattering on plates. Dick spoke again, ignoring the pointed looks I flashed him, warning him to stay quiet. "So, how dead am I?"  
"I haven't thought up a suitable punishment yet, Dick, but I'm leaning toward cancelling your patrols until your grade is back at an A."  
"That sounds fair." Dick answered, though still looking very disappointed, but at least he wasn't grounded until he was forty.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone. New chapter for you. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who haven't I gratefully accept any criticism or encouragement. I do not own DC Universe, Justice League, or any of its characters.**

* * *

Dinner continued with the same strained conversation and guarded words. I wondered if this was the norm for Wayne family dinners, or if it was merely my obtrusive presence making it so. When the meal finally ended Dick excused himself to his room to study and I was left alone with my brooding companion. Standing I began to clear the table, braving a glance at Bruce before speaking. "I really don't think he deserved such a terrible grade, Bruce. The teacher singled him out because he dared question the mundane."  
"He still needs to understand that I will not tolerate less than the best that he can give me. Dick is extremely intelligent and if I don't hold him to a certain standard he will become lax."  
"I understand, but he was also very worried to how you'd react, Bruce. He loves you, but sometimes your punishments are a _little_ extreme."  
"Extreme? Diana, every punishment I give him is a lesson to keep him alive. What we do every night isn't a job for children. If he wishes to take on adult responsibilities he must face adult consequences."  
"But he is only a boy, Bruce. A young man at the most."  
"Then what do you suggest I do, Princess? Enlighten me with your mighty wisdom."

I closed my eyes, slightly hurt by the coldness in his gaze and the condencension in his voice. "I agree that this punishment, the lack of patrolling until his grades meet your agreed upon standards, is apt. Just make sure he knows that you understand and though you are disappointed with this result, you still love _him_. That's all he needs." Bruce was quiet and I thought I had angered him until I felt his hand lightly grasp my wrist. "Diana."

I set down the plate in my hand, cringing as it clattered to the table, and turned towards him. His features were no longer stony and cold and I immediately knew that I had said the right thing. "Thank you. I'm sorry for getting so uptight. It's just, raising Dick has been harder than I thought it would be. I would probably have given up by now if it wasn't for Alfred. Don't get me wrong, Dick is wonderful. I'm the problem. I swear the older I get the more I lock myself away." I placed a hand softly on his cheek.  
"Then don't. Start with the little things. Spend some more time with Dick. Go out sometime to actually have fun instead of just pretending. And you can always talk to me." He smirked at me. "Don't sound so nonchalant. Talk to you...you would enjoy that, wouldn't you?"  
"Immensely."

"Would you enjoy going out to dinner tomorrow? I know a great restaurant that Bruce Wayne hasn't been seen in for quite some time. And with a date like Wonder Woman, it sounds like someplace he would go."  
"I would love that, Bruce." I wanted to relish the fact that our relationship had just moved two steps forward instead of three steps back, but I could tell there was something else on Bruce's mind. "There's something else bothering you, Bruce."  
Bruce dropped my wrist and stood, beginning to help me with the table. "This whole thing with Dick and Barbara. I was livid when I first found out that Robin and Batgirl, my two protégés, were going out behind my back. I had prepared for them the same speech I had prepared for you, warning them of the dangers of teammates dating. Then Alfred talked me down, telling me that they were just children and would grow out of this within a week or two. That was months ago! Now they're telling each other they love each other?! They're fifteen, Diana! They don't even know what love is yet."

"Alfred's probably right, Bruce. They are children. If they truly love each other it will mature as they age and they will end up together as Barbara apparently believes they will. If they aren't meant to be they will grow apart. There will be no harm done and they will hopefully be friends even into adulthood."  
Bruce growled. "They are fifteen, Diana. Fifteen!"  
"In my world they would already be considered fully grown. They haven't eloped or anything. Just keep an eye out for them and keep fighting the good fight." Our conversation was interrupted as Alfred came bustling into the dining room with an empty silver platter. "Ah, Master Bruce, don't worry about the dishes. Why don't you and Miss Diana go warm yourselves in front of the fireplace in the main parlor." Bruce's eyes twinkled as he took my hand and guided me from the room. "That's a great idea."

* * *

The parlor truly was cozy, but just because I loved Bruce didn't mean I was going to make life easy for him. He had women throwing themselves at him all his life for his money, his name, and all the perks that came with it. I wasn't going to follow in their footsteps. We shared the large plush couch that faced the fireplace, but I sat some distance away. "So...am I meeting you here tomorrow?" Suddenly I was nervous. I knew I cared about Bruce, but I hadn't really thought what I would do if he did something about it. "That would be for the best. Bruce Wayne isn't exactly a regular in the Watchtower and you don't exactly have a street address."  
Butterflies rose in my stomach. Would Bruce embrace my new identity? Or would he reject who I had become? I finally choked, unwilling to tell him of my mission for the last week. "What should I wear?" Bruce stood and made his way to the bookshelf on the far wall, grabbing a box from the lowest shelf. "Something dressy, but nothing too formal. Don't worry so much, Diana. It's just me."

His words made me freeze. What was I worried about? Bruce had known me since I had come to Man's World. I expected him to trust me, confide in me, and I couldn't admit that I went behind his back and earned myself a secret identity. Then again...he was the world's greatest detective. "You're right, Bruce. Shall I meet you here at six o'clock, then?"  
"Six will be fine. Is that a good night?" He held up the box in his hands. "I was going to see if you would care to challenge me to a game of chess." I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Another night, Bruce. I've already overstayed my welcome. Thank Alfred for dinner, and remember what we talked about."  
"Let me walk you to the door." He set the box containing the chess set on the couch and followed me out. "I'm really glad you dropped by, Diana. Even if it took Alfred's scheming to do so."  
"So am I. See you tomorrow, Bruce."

* * *

Watchtower's alarms stayed silent through the night and I was finally able to catch up on some much needed sleep. I even managed to have a lazy Saturday morning before a soft knock sounded on my door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Black Canary waiting on the other side. "Hello." She looked very uneasy as she tugged on the hem of her dark purple jacket. "Green Arrow asked me to bring you these." She reached into her coat and withdrew a small blue case. "He said it would solve the problem."

"Thanks." I reached out nervously, kind of worried about what Oliver would send me to 'solve the problem'. I began to turn away, but Black Canary stopped me. "He asked me to tell you that your mutual friend needed to meet today, that something came up." Jonathan Trevor moved up the meeting? Canary fixed her jacket once more. "Why is Ollie so interested in you all the sudden?" Jealousy poured off of her in waves. "I needed someone to help me create a secret identity. Oliver had the means and the talent to do so."  
The woman let loose a small scream, her powers tinging the edges of her voice softly as she kicked the wall angrily. "Stupid man! He kept alluding to something more and I believed him because it's usually true! I'm sorry, Diana. This has nothing to do with you."  
"That's all right. I'm sorry I was part of Oliver's game." Canary frowned. "I know you're not from around here, so I'm going to give you some advice. Don't fall for their crap. Men can be pond scum. They lie and cheat and do everything it their power to beat you into the ground. They lead you on and, just when you think you can trust them, they stab you right in the gut." I was taken aback. I didn't know exactly what games Oliver was playing with her, but she was _not_ having fun.  
"I'm sure there are good men out there, Canary. And I'm sure whatever Oliver did he didn't mean to-" She furiously swiped a hand in front of me, cutting me off. "Don't excuse him, Diana. He knows what buttons to push to rile me. He enjoys it. I'd better go. I need to work off some of this anger before I explode."

Without another word she stomped off in a fine fury, leaving me dazed and slightly confused about whether or not to take her biased warning to heart. I looked down at the small case in my hands and opened it slowly. Inside was several oval cases alongside a note. Oliver's hasty scrawl met my eyes. _Diana, these should help with your disguise. Hope you like the color brown. Trevor would like you to meet him at the Greek embassy in Metropolis sometime before two o'clock. Have fun._ Opening one of the smaller cases I discovered a pair of colored contacts. I inserted them, blinking a couple times as I was unused to the sensation of something touching my eye, and gazed into my mirror. Day one of my secret identity had arrived.

* * *

The Greek embassy reminded me of home. The front was decorated with stone pillars etched with common motifs and the trees planted outside emitted a comforting aroma. I lingered on the stairs slightly longer than I needed to, but for a moment I could believe that I was back on Themyscira. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the thoughts of home from my mind. They wouldn't help matters. I forced myself to climb the stairs and as soon as I set foot into the building I recognized the man I wished to speak to. He was speaking with a young intern, a smile on his face as he explained some sort of document, but it was his looks that spoke volumes. He was almost the spitting image of his grandfather. The blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, chiseled features. It was as if the past had come alive right in front of me.

I made my way over to him, reminding myself that I no longer looked like Wonder Woman to the outside world. I had worn my contacts to this meeting and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I had yet to try any glasses, but with a simple change in posture and gait I could already notice the difference in myself. "Excuse me, I'm here to speak with a Jonathan Trevor."  
The man turned away from the intern, who scampered away file in hand. "I am he. And with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"  
"My name's Diana Prince." His smile grew. "Well, of course you are, Miss Prince. Would you like to speak in my office?"  
"That would be lovely, Sir."

His office was only a few doors down and so we were spared an awkward silence until we could speak in private. As soon as he shut the door he became so excited I thought he was going to have a breakdown. "My grandfather always told us stories of his angel, but my parents always said it was a tall tale until the day you came to save us from the alien invasion. Grandfather pointed to the television and just said 'I told you'. I never believed I would have a chance to meet you."  
His flattery was overwhelming and it made me uncomfortable. "Thank you, Mr. Trevor. I was quite grateful that you were able to create an identity for me so quickly."

"No problem, anything for Grandfather's angel. As a matter of fact I would like to offer you job in my department at the United Nations. My department is responsible for providing aides and translators to foreign diplomats and dignitaries. My grandfather said he had heard you speak several languages during your brief time fighting together, and having seen you in interviews since your return I know that you can handle upset old suits who try everything in their arsenals to start a war. What do you say?"

"Would I be able to take personal days on a moment's notice the need arises?"  
"As long as the 'need' pertains to being Wonder Woman. Any other personal days have to follow company policy."  
"I would be reporting to you, correct?"  
"Yes. I would be your supervisor. Anything else?"  
"Would anyone besides you know that I am Wonder Woman?"  
"That would be completely your choice."  
"Then I accept." Jonathan nodded. "Great, you start Monday morning."

* * *

It was already four o'clock when I returned to the Watchtower. Jonathan had a seemingly endless supply of documents that required my signature and had talked me through the main tasks my new job would entail. It summed up to pretty much whatever needed to be done. As I made my way back to my room, I yanked the hair tie from my hair and stood up straight. It was only a few moments later that I ran into Zatara. He seemed agitated and I was almost hesitant to bother him, but he noticed me first and beckoned me over. "Ah, Diana! I have been meaning to speak with you."

I was slightly confused. Though Zatara and I had worked together on several League missions, such as the adventure two nights previously, we had never really conversed. "Doctor Fate and I finally managed to capture the cult for questioning. They call themselves The Harbingers of Darkness."  
"That's fantastic news!"  
"Of course, of course." He waved his hand in annoyance, beckoning me to let him continue. "The more Fate and I questioned them, however, the more concerned we became. They wield powers of which they possess seemingly no knowledge. It is simply beyond their intellects. It's as if a simple lab rat learned to play one of Beethoven's symphonies on a violin. Impossible. Someone instructed them to do this act, told them how to perform such a high level of dark magic. Someone with more knowledge and power than Zatanna, Doctor Fate, Constantine, and I combined."  
My heart sank. If this foe was truly as powerful as Zatara claimed the entire world was doomed. And there would be nothing the Justice League could do to stop it.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading! Join us next week...same Bat time, same Bat channel!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi again! This next chapter pretty much wrote itself and so I decided to post early. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Anyone who hasn't reviewed, I gratefully accept any criticism, encouragement, questions, or comments. I probably will start writing the next chapter as soon as this one is up so the wait probably won't be _too_ long. Finally, I do not own DC Universe, the Justice League, or any of it's characters. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Six o'clock finally arrived and I found myself standing outside of Wayne Manor, disguise in place, dressed in a purple satin cocktail dress that fell softly to my knees paired with warm black shawl to protect me from the cold Gotham air. It was to my satisfaction that Alfred failed to recognize me when he answered the door. It was only when I spoke did he realize who I was.  
"My, my, Miss Diana! A secret identity! Quite impressive to say the least. Master Bruce is going to be quite-"  
"Furious." I cut him off. No one lied to Batman. "Perhaps, but this old butler is quite proud. Whom may I say is calling, Ma'am?" I grinned. "Miss Diana Prince, here to see Mr. Wayne. We have a dinner date this evening." Alfred matched my grin. "Of course, Miss Prince. May I show you to the parlor to wait for Mr. Wayne?"  
"That would be lovely, kind sir."

It was about five minutes before Bruce came tumbling down the stairs, adjusting his cufflinks as he entered the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting, Diana. I had a meeting that couldn't...wait..." His voice trailed to a stop when he finally laid his gaze on me. My raven hair was pulled away from my face and my now brown eyes were definitely unsettling. " _What_ is _this_?" Bruce's normally pale features were flushed with anger and I felt my own rage stirring. "It's called a secret identity, Bruce! If we are going to give this thing between us a go, I needed a secret identity and you know it."  
"Explain. _Now_."  
"You and I both know that in a few day, when the reality of what you've done hits you, you will try to push me away again. You always come up with the same excuses. We're teammates. They'll use us against each other. You have a split life while I'm Wonder Woman all the time. I can't do anything about the first two, but I can change the last one. I don't want to date just Batman or just Bruce Wayne."  
"Did you think this through, Diana? Is this identity foolproof?"

"I had Green Arrow create it through one of his governement contacts. I spoke with the contact myself and he seemed pretty sure it was legitimate." Bruce didn't look any more pleased. "My name is now Diana Prince. Oliver obtained all the documents I would need. Now, can we go to dinner? I'm starving and I'd rather not spend the night arguing with you." Bruce made his way over to a side table and grabbed a set of keys. "Let's go." Without another glance he stalked out of the room. Tonight was going to be simply delightful.

* * *

The restaurant was gorgeous. It was very ritzy and definitely could be considered one of Bruce Wayne's typical venues. The moment we entered the host led us to the best table and served us a _very_ expensive wine. Bruce had yet to speak to me since we had left the Mansion and I was beginning to think he was going to be a grump all evening. Once the server made his way to the table, however, his mask fell into place and the playboy persona was in full play. "My lovely date and I will have whatever the Head Chef recommends. If it is served in a timely fashion there will be a little extra for you, my good man." The young man, who couldn't have been more than twenty, beamed and performed a small bow before hustling to the kitchen.

"Are you ready to talk about this, Bruce?"  
"No."  
"Then what would you like to talk about?" He remained silent and his blue eyes refused to look at me. "Fine. I suppose, since you are already upset with me, that now would be a delightful time to tell you that I have also obtained a job at the UN. My supervisor is the government contact who created my identity and he has promised me immediate leave if Wonder Woman requires it. I start Monday and I am quite excited about it." Still no response.  
"I went on that League mission to the African jungle, I'm sure you read the briefing. Zatara came to me today and told me they caught the culprits, but the real perpetrator was someone beyond the cult. He sounded terrified, Bruce. I hope that whatever is preparing to come up against us the League is ready for." I could tell I sparked his interest.

"Does this cult have a name?"  
"The Harbingers of Darkness. Have you ever heard of them?"  
"No. That's what scares me. Did he say anything else?"  
"Only that whoever is behind this is more powerful than Zatanna, Zatara, Fate, and Constantine combined. Who knows what kind of threat this might be?"  
"We'll need to proceed with caution." Our conversation halted abruptly as the waiter brought a seafood dish to our table and placed it before us. "The chef hopes that the meal is to your liking. If there is anything else you require, just let me know." Bruce dismissed him and began to eat. "Come on, Bruce. I understand that you disagree with my actions, but you need to talk to me about it, not ignore me. I refuse to be anything less than your equal." Bruce wiped his face with his napkin before looking back at me. "You are right, Diana. I apologize. I will agree to accept this new identity after I do my own background check. After I know for sure that your secret identity is rock solid and that Oliver's man didn't leave any loose ends I will accept it."

"Thank you, Bruce. And I apologize for not being more up front with you in the first place. I guess I kind of wanted to surprise you. I wanted to show you that I was able to do this on my own. I also have to admit some feminine pride. I wanted to prove that though you were the man I chose, I didn't need you to establish my life for me." For the first time that night his icy blue eyes softened. "I do like to take over, don't I."  
"That's kind of an understatement."  
"How about we start this night over? Diana, your hair looks beautiful and that dress is positively gorgeous on you."  
"And you, Mr. Wayne, look as handsome as always." He smiled. "I try. Now that we have our argument and awkward dinner conversation out of the way, what would you like to talk about?"

"Is Dick back on patrol? Or is he still working on that grade?"  
"Still working on it. It's probably going to be a couple weeks before he can submit enough extra credit to even make a dent in that F."  
"Are you keeping up alright without him?"  
"Well, I've done it before and I'm sure I'll have to do it again. It's just too quiet sometimes without him. He talks more than he breathes sometimes and it drives me crazy, but when he's gone it's worse. I'll get by."  
"If you need any help, feel free to ask."  
"Gotham's still my city, Diana. You know how I feel about other heroes in my city."

"I understand, Bruce. The offer still stands if you need to take me up on it." Just then Bruce's cell went off, shedding off a dim red hue. "I'm sorry, Diana. The red light means Alfred transferred this call from the Batcomputer. The only person who has this number is the commissioner."  
"Go ahead." Bruce answered the phone, placing the receiver on his ear after pressing a few buttons. "Commissioner." Our side went silent as he listened to the head of the police department on the opposite end. "What!" Bruce stood so suddenly he bumped the table, sending silverware to the floor and spilling wine on the white table cloth. The other guests nearest to our table looked at us awkwardly. "I will be right there."  
He hung up the phone and tears were welling into his eyes. "It's Barbara. The Joker entered the Gordons' apartment and shot her in the spine. She's in Gotham General's ICU right now and she's not doing well."

My heart plummeted in my chest. Poor Dick. "What are we waiting for? We should be anywhere but here."  
"I need to go as Batman first. After I speak with Gordon as Batman I can bring Dick in as Bruce." He opened his wallet and began to shovel money onto the table. What do you need me to do?"  
"Once I tell Dick he's going to need someone more comforting than me to stay at the hospital with him. Especially into the night. Someone needs to bring Joker in and Jim Gordon won't be in any shape to conduct a manhunt. Will you stay at the hospital with them? I don't think Dick will want to leave that waiting room until Barbara's out of surgery at the very least."  
"Of course, Bruce. It's the least I can do." In a rush we left the restaurant and headed back toward the Mansion.

* * *

The ride back to Wayne Manor was excruciating. All I could do was sit and watch as tears slid down Bruce's normal placid features. He tried to hide them, but it was no use. His fingers clenched the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white from the force and when he finally spoke his voice was choked. "I don't know how to tell him, Diana. You heard him the other night, he loves her." I placed a hand lightly on his arm. "It's going to be alright, Bruce. Barbara is a strong girl...a fighter. She will pull through."

"You didn't hear Gordon on the phone, Diana, he's a wreck. This doesn't sound like something she's going to walk away from." He let out a deep breath. "How am I supposed to tell him something like this? I am supposed to protect them! Dick and Barbara! I failed! I go around night after night seeking justice and trying to protect Gotham from itself and I can't even protect two teenagers!"  
"Joker is a madman, Bruce! If you could follow his thought pattern completely I would be worried." Bruce's foot weighed heavily on the gas pedal and the sports car began to speed around the curves. "Slow down, Bruce. This isn't the Batmobile."  
"I can't be too late. I can't. Not again."  
"This isn't the same as with your parents."  
"Isn't it? I was powerless then and I'm powerless now."  
"This isn't your fault, Bruce! You can't watch them twenty-four seven. You are a wonderful man, but a man nonetheless. You can't be everywhere at once."  
"What's the use trying to clean up Gotham's streets if I'm no closer to my goal than I was at the age of twelve watching my parents bleed out into the alley?"  
"Don't think like that, Bruce. The moment you lose hope is the moment you truly lose the fight. Hope is all we have, hope is what separates us from them."

"What if I'm already out of hope, Princess? What if I am tired of fighting for a city that refuses to change? What if I'm just done?" He pulled to a sudden stop and I blinked. I hadn't realized that we were already back at the Manor. I grabbed his hands tightly. "Then let me be the one who hopes now. I understand that you are worn down. I have enough hope for the both of us. We _will_ get through this. Barbara is going to make a full recovery and will be able to fight at your side before you know it."  
Bruce squeezed my hand before letting go. "Thank you, Princess. Now for the real challenge. Dick is going to be heartbroken."

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him? Or would you rather I wait outside?"  
"Come in. We'll probably both need you before the night is out." Without another word we climbed out of the car and made our way somberly into the house.  
Though the mansion usually felt slightly cold and lonely it was downright frigid as we made our way into the study where Alfred informed us Dick was working on homework. Sure enough, he sat at Bruce's desk with his head buried in a book, his pencil scratching notes on a scratch piece of paper as he read.

"Dick." Bruce's voice cracked as he spoke and I wished desperately that I could take this pain away from them.  
"Just a minute, Bruce. I have, like, two more questions and another extra credit assignment bites the dust."  
"Dick." The boy looked up and his eyes widened as he seen the tears streaming down his adoptive father's face. Dick stood and made his away around the desk. "B-Bruce? What's the matter?"  
"Gordon called Diana and I during dinner. There's been an incident."  
"Bruce, you're scaring me. "  
"Barbara was shot in their apartment. The bullet's lodged in her spine and she's in surgery right now." Dick's features were a mix of rage, pain, sadness, and fear. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Gordon doesn't know yet."  
"Who did it? Who shot her?!" Dick's eyes flashed and for a moment he looked terrifying. There was an uncontrollable anger rifling through him and for a split second I was extremely glad that I was not the Joker.  
"Joker. I need to meet Gordon up at the hospital as Batman. If you'd like Diana has offered to take you up to the hospital."  
Dick nodded, beginning to cry himself as the reality of the situation sunk in. "Why Barbara? Why not one of us?"  
"I don't know...I just don't know." Dick continued to break down and Bruce looked toward me helplessly. "Hug him." I mouthed silently. With very awkward movements he pulled the young man into a hug and slowly his tears began to fall as well.  
"Give me a few minutes head start and then you and Diana follow me up to Gotham General. I'll let Gordon know I've informed you." He extricated himself from Dick's arms and triggered one of the passageways to the Batcave. He gave me an appreciative nod and then vanished from view, the secret door closing behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update. Life happens and time got away from me...you know the drill. I wish I could say I made this longer for you guys since you waited so long, but it's pretty much the same length as usual. I will try to update sooner this time. Once again I do not own Justice League, DC Universe, or any of it's characters. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Alfred drove Dick and I to Gotham General. The ride passed quietly, each of us stuck in our own depressing thoughts. When we arrived I didn't know what to expect. Though I had helped injured civilians get to the hospital, I had never been in one myself. My first impression? White. Everything was spotless and not a thing was out of place. As we made our way to the front desk Alfred took charge. "Hello, Ma'am." The older lady looked up from her computer screen. She didn't look pleased to see us, but she didn't appear offended either. "We are here for a Miss Barbara Gordon. She was brought in earlier this evening with a gunshot wound." The woman pointed a long, manicured nail to the directory on the wall. "Emergency surgery is in corridor four, subsection D. There's a map right there." Without another word she turned back to her computer screen, effectively ignoring us completely.

Alfred's sarcasm went unnoticed as he thanked her for her help and made his way to the said map. Within moments we found the designated waiting room, already occupied by an unstable Jim Gordon. When we entered the room he stood on shaking legs and made his way over to Dick. "I'm sorry, Son, there's no news yet."  
"How long has she been in there?" Dick asked in a small voice.

"I don't know...it feels like hours but I'm not the best judge right now." He rubbed his eyes wearily before collapsing into a chair. His slightly graying brown hair was uncombed and standing on edge in a way that you immediately knew he had been running his hands through his hair worriedly. His eyes were haunted. Dick took the seat beside him. "Babs will be all right, Sir. She just has to."

Gordon shifted in his seat. "When Batman told me he informed you and you were on your way, I was relieved. When Barbara gets out she is going to be so happy to see you." Turning away from them so they could keep their privacy, I spoke to Alfred softly. We didn't say much, what could we say at a time like this, but we kept busy. Finally, Bruce burst into the room. It had been at least a few hours since we had come in and when our eyes met I immediately knew that Joker had gotten away.  
Gordon once again stood and made his way over to Bruce, shaking his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne, for letting Dick come down here and wait. He's been a big help to me right now."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, Commissioner. I was out of town, but I returned as soon as I could." Bruce beckoned me over to his side and I quietly joined him. "I take it you've met my girlfriend, Diana Prince?" My jaw about hit the tile floor. I definitely wasn't expecting Bruce to claim me, especially at a time like this.

"We weren't properly introduced, I've had other things on my mind." I shook his hand softly. "That's perfectly understandable, Commissioner. I hope Barbara makes a full recovery. If there is anything I can do, anything at all, let me know." The man nodded, his response interrupted as a doctor in scrubs came bursting through the surgery doors. "Commissioner?" The doctor stood off to the side, waiting for Jim to join him. "It's alright, doctor. They are all friends of Barbara who would like to know the results as much as I." The doctor gave a sharp nod before continuing.

"The bullet lodged in Miss Gordon's vertebrae caused a significant amount of damage to her spinal cord. The next twenty four hours are critical in her recovery. If she doesn't make any progress by morning we may want to talk about other options." Everyone was thunderstruck. Finally Bruce spoke. "What's the best case scenario, Doctor?"  
"Best case she wakes up tomorrow and makes a full recovery. Due to the location of the bullet, there is a ninety-five percent chance that she will never walk again." Gordon let out a sob and Dick turned to his adoptive father. "Barbara has to walk again, Bruce! We were supposed to have lunch tomorrow in the school cafeteria. We promised to go to prom together! How are we supposed to go to prom together if she can't dance with me?" This time I didn't have to tell Bruce to hug him. He did it all on his own.

* * *

No one obtained much sleep that night. I found out that hospital chairs are very conducive for insomnia. Gordon tried to convince us all to go home, but we all agreed that Gotham General was where we needed to be. Once Gordon fell into a restless sleep Bruce and I finally had a chance to speak, even if it was in hushed whispers. "He got away." It wasn't a question. Like I said, I had read it in his eyes. "Yes. All the leads were cold by the time I reached the Gordons' apartment. I tracked down the few clues I did find and they were dead ends. He really covered his trail this time.

"I'm going to need to speak with Gordon again, but it wasn't the time or the place." I smirked. "Since when does Batman care about the time or place?" He reached for my hand. "I guess you are rubbing off on me then, Princess." He turned serious. "This is hard on all of us, Diana. She wasn't just Dick's girlfriend or just the commissioner's daughter. She was my sidekick. I've fought beside her. I've talked with her, laughed with her...she's as much a daughter to me as Dick is a son."

My heart mourned for him. He was in such agony, but because of this façade he had constructed he couldn't display an ounce of it. Maybe a double life wasn't as grand as it appeared. I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. "She's going to be alright, Bruce. I promise you. She will be awake in the morning, off of life support, and ready to begin recovery." I felt his head rest lightly on mine. "How can you be so positive?" "It's better than the alternative." Bruce pulled me closer and for the first time in what felt like days I truly slept, despite those accursed hospital chairs.

* * *

The first thing that came to me through the veil of sleep was the rumbling sensation of Bruce speaking from where I currently used his shoulder for a pillow. His tone was somber though his words were comforting as he spoke to Dick. With a quick glance as not to alert my companions that I had stirred, I took inventory of the room. Jim had vacated, I assume to either use the facilities or to check on his daughter's condition. Dick sat on Bruce's opposite side, looking as if his world had just ended. "Why would he do this, Bruce? He can't possibly have known that Babs is Batgirl, or he would have come after all of us. Why? Why is she in there fighting for her life?"

His words made my heart squeeze. Dick was far too young for all the pain he had seen in his young life. If anyone could understand him, however, it was Bruce. I subconsciously tightened my grip on Bruce's arm. Like Bruce, Dick had lost his parents at a young age. I did not know all the details, but I knew that the murderer had burst in during the Flying Graysons' final act.

Bruce had yet to tell me more, and I hadn't felt like it was my place to pry. He would tell me when he was ready. He always did. "I wish I could tell you, Dick. I would do anything to change what happened last night. I spoke to Gordon and he told me that Joker had sent him photos of her after he shot her. That's how he knew to look for her. Joker was after Gordon. It had nothing to do with our escapades." Dick nodded once before silently making his way to one of the windows. "He looks like you when he broods like that."

"Well, I did raise him. Any thoughts on our conversation?"  
"I think you handled it well, Bruce. There's not much else you can do." Bruce's stomach growled and I laughed. "Stay here with the Commissioner and Dick and Alfred and I will go find us some food." Bruce pulled out his wallet and handed me a couple hundred dollar bills. "Here, go find us some good food. It's bad enough having to be here without eating that sludge they call food."

* * *

Alfred had only driven a couple blocks from the hospital when we saw her...a very familiar girl dressed as a jester spray painting 'I love Mr. J' onto a brown brick building. Her multi-colored hair was pulled back in twin pony tails and she proudly sported a zany red and white suit. "Miss Diana!" Alfred was already pulling over to the side of the alley as I leapt from the car. In the blink of an eye my rumpled satin dress from the night before was gone and my normal armored attire was back in place. "Harley Quinn, stop!" Her head swiveled to look at me and her lips formed a perfect O as panic filled her. She began to dash away, but I managed to ensnare one of her booted feet in my lasso. "Wonder Woman, does the great big bat know you are here? He doesn't like it when people mess with his city." Harley shrugged haphazardly, seemingly unbothered by the fact that my lasso was holding her captive.

"Can't say it would make much difference to me if he kills you though. One less problem for me." She fiddled with her pony tail. This girl truly was as insane as she looked. "Batman doesn't kill." Harley let loose a cackle. "But Puddin' does!" Her maniac giggles echoed through the empty alley and the pure madness of it sent shivers down my spine. "Like the Commissioner's stupid daughter. He shot her good." She molded her hands into tiny finger guns and aimed them at me. "Bang! Bang! She's probably sleepin' with the fishes by now." I tightened the lasso and for the first time a look of discomfort made an appearance. "Where is the Joker?"

Harley put up a decent fight, but eventually she told the truth, as did all who fell under my lasso's power. "He's in an abandoned factory down in the Narrows."  
"Address." I snarled. She squirmed nervously, tugging at the rope around her ankle, but I merely pulled it taut. "815 Howens Street." Tears began to flow down her face. "Ooh, now you did it. Mr. J is going to be extremely upset." I turned to Alfred. "Can you handle her? I have a clown to find."

I didn't leave the alley until I was positive that Alfred had the girl fully secured in the backseat of the car. She was fully sobbing now, begging me not to go find her precious 'Puddin'. It disgusted me to see a woman this obsessed with a man, whom Bruce informed me, treated her like dirt. I wanted to yank her back out of that car and talk some sense into her. Instead, I decided to try my luck with the other party and took to the skies.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the address, and when I landed I was surprised. I was expecting something big and scary that screamed evil villain lair in neon lights. Rather, I found a factory that looked to be in perfect working condition. The sign across the front said Ethan's Hair Ointment. If it wasn't for the fact that the sign looked like it hadn't been updated since the 1920's I would have rejected Harley's claims that the factory was abandoned, being held under the persuasion of truth or not. The yard and the factory itself was quiet...almost too quiet.

I did a quick sweep of the yard and didn't see a single one of Joker's goons and I couldn't help but wonder why he would be in such an open position without any hired help. Maybe he hadn't broken his cronies out of jail yet. I took a deep breath and made my way to the roof. Joker wasn't expecting an adversary that could fly, and perhaps I could take him by surprise. A split second of indecision filled me as my mind wandered back to Harley's words. Batman wouldn't take me being in his city kindly, especially if I was fighting one of his enemies without his permission or knowledge.

Pride, however, reared it's ugly head. I may now be officially his girlfriend, but I was still an Amazon and no one would tell me how to live my life or which battles were mine to fight. Another deep breath and I burst through the ceiling and into the room below, leaving all thoughts of Bruce behind.

* * *

 **Well that officially ended the burst of writer's block so hopefully the next chapter will be easy to write! Thanks everyone for reading it totally makes my day!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Welcome back and thank you so much for reading! Once again reviews are welcome and I gladly will accept questions, comments, or criticism. I tend to thrive on it. I will admit I was torn between Joker's dark side and his comical side. I hope to have touched a bit on both. Anyway...I do not own DC Comics, the Justice League, or any of it's characters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Joker and at least ten of his goons surrounded me the minute I landed. His purple and green suit stood out in sharp contrast to the dark gloom of the factory. He tugged on his lapels and began to stalk his way around me. "I expected Batsy, and I have found myself one of his _super friends_. And _how,_ may I ask, did you happen to discover the location of my hideout?"

I remained silent and he snarled. "Harley, that stupid girl!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out his long barreled pistol, pointing the mouth directly at me. His goons followed suit. "Now, I know that you can probably block my bullet, but I am positive that you can't block all of our bullets at once." I stared him down. "I've faced worse than you, Joker. If you think that this plan will actually work for you, you are as insane as everyone says. Your goons aren't going to make any difference."

"Insane? This plan? If you wanted insane, my dear, you only had to ask!" He turned to the henchman nearest him. "Bring out the brats."

It felt like an eternity before the henchman dragged out two girls of about eight and five. They clung to each other desperately, and the look of fear in their eyes made me want to hurl. They were dirty and bruised and I refused to imagine what might have happened to them in a place like this. Joker leaned forward and grabbed the face of the younger girl, squeezing her cheeks between his fingers. Her blonde hair was snarled and her gray eyes grew wide as he tightened his hold.

"Now, I have a game for you...whoever lives wins!" My stomach continued to churn. "The rules are simple. There aren't any! Now, the objective is simple as well...evade the bullets fired by my _dear_ henchmen! Now, Wonder Woman, I'm not forgetting you! You have a part as well! Let's see if you can avoid the bullets aimed at you _and_ save these _precious_ children!"

Joker turned his gun from me to the older child. It seemed as if the world had slowed around me as his gloved finger pulled the trigger. I leapt in front of her, arms crossed and manacles brandished, ready to block his shot. I blinked curiously as a paper with the word BANG fluttered to the floor instead of the usual ammunition of choice. In a daze, I completely missed the goon to my left as he placed a bullet into my thigh.

I gasped as the pain rippled through me. I had been grazed before, but never had a bullet actually _hit_ me. The Joker laughed obnoxiously. "Didn't see that one coming, did you? Does it sting, _hmm_? You are going to have to try harder!" The gunman behind me stirred and I turned toward him, ready to block, only to find that his gun was filled with blanks. Joker's pistol went off again and this time a live round actually fired. The bullet sank into the back of my right arm. Panic filled me as I felt blood begin to trickle from the wound. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea. Taking a deep breath I grabbed the girl hiding behind me and flew toward the Clown Prince of Crime. Whatever happened I needed to get the girls to safety.

With a bellowing roar, I knocked Joker to his feet before grabbing the younger girl from his grasp and shoving them through the nearest exit. "Run. Don't stop until you are out of the building. Get out of the Narrows and go to the police station. Do you hear me?" They nodded and took off just as another bullet sunk itself into my shoulder blade. I screamed and tears poured from my eyes. I was in completely over my head. _Hera, help me!_ Another bullet bit into my side and I fell to my knees.

In training with my sisters I had been hacked with swords, cut with daggers, slashed with spears, shot with arrows, and even once stung by the bite of a whip but I had _never_ felt pain such as I was feeling now. I could sense my wounds trying to heal, but with the exception of the bullet which had hit my side, the bullets were still in my body. The world seemed to go slightly fuzzy and I felt a foot on my back shoving me to the floor. "Really, Wonder Woman, with powers like yours I thought you would have been a challenge..."

I knew I should be able to throw this measly mortal man off of my back, but I couldn't even find the strength to raise _myself_ off the floor. The cement beneath me felt cool on my body and every wound began to pang in time with my heartbeat. A voice in my head that didn't seem to be my own whispered _sleep, sleep, sleep_. Was this why Bruce was always so worried? Is this what death felt like? How was I taken out so easily by a coward such as the Joker? I had fought tougher criminals...

Joker's face drew near to mine and I could smell his foul breath as it erupted from behind his yellowed teeth. "I think I will put your head on display after I kill you. It will look fabulous on my mantle, don't you agree?" His scars were more jagged up close, and you could see where his face paint was beginning to rub off. _He is only a man, Diana. Get up! Are you really going to let a_ man _defeat you?_ I listened to the _shank_ of a knife being drawn.

Suddenly the pressure eased and I sensed that Joker was distracted. I heard loud thuds surrounding me and through my haze I watched as several of his goons plummeted to the ground cradling arms or legs. "Ah, Batsy! How nice of you to drop by! Two guests in one night! You do know how I love to _entertain_!" A series of gunshots rang out, but I hadn't any opportunity to see who won as my world finally faded to black.

* * *

When I came to I was in the Batcave, hooked up to a monitor in Bruce's home trauma center. Alfred stood to my left, adjusting some sort of bag filled with liquid hooked to a post. "A-Alfred?" My voice was rough. When he turned toward me he flashed me a weak smile. "Miss Diana, it's a pleasure to have you rejoin us."

"What's going on? Where's Bruce? Did Joker get away?" I tried to sit up and intense pain immediately flooded through me. Alfred eased me back down. "Take it easy, Miss Diana. You were wounded in the fight against the Joker. As for Master Bruce, I wouldn't recommend calling him down here until he calms down."  
"That bad, huh?"  
"Bad would be an understatement. Not only did Joker escape, but Master Bruce was forced to bring your broken body all the way back to the Manor. You were barely breathing and left quite the mess in the Batmobile, if I do say so. All this on top of Miss Barbara...well, we all know that his coping skills are desperately wanting. I removed three bullets from your body. It was quite the nerve-wracking experience with my patient being in such critical condition."

I slowly shifted my limbs, taking inventory of my body. The wound on my side had almost completely healed, but the other wounds were still stitching themselves back together. Now that I had laid back down that pain had stifled to a dull throb, but I felt sickened nonetheless. Bruce was going to be furious. Not only had I overstepped my bounds and fought _his_ villains in _his_ city, but I had lost. Even worse, Joker had escaped. "Thank you, Alfred, for stitching me up. I should be perfectly fine in a few hours."

Alfred's smile brightened a little bit. "As long as Master Bruce doesn't find out you're awake, yes?" His eyes grew watery. "I should never have let you go, Miss Diana. I knew that Bruce wouldn't like it and I've fought alongside him long enough to know that Joker is a wild card. I apologize for putting you in harm's way."

"Alfred, I always respect your opinions, but I would have went after Joker had you approved or not. After seeing the emotional stress he put the commissioner, Dick, and Bruce through I would be heartless if I hadn't. It isn't your fault."  
"I should have at least warned you that he doesn't play fair."  
"When do they ever?"

"Our conversation was interrupted as Bruce's thundering steps sounded down the Batcave stairs. "Alfred, when Diana wakes up I want to-" He stopped mid-sentence as he seen me trying to prop my self up into a sitting position. His blue eyes were icy and his face was unreadable. "Alfred, I think Diana and I need a few moments to talk. Would you mind preparing us some dinner?" Alfred nodded before quietly exiting the Batcave. This wasn't going to be good.

I had been witness to Bruce's anger many times since I had joined Man's World, both as Bruce _and_ as Batman. I had never, however, seen him as angry as he was at the present. My skin crawled as his glare refused to waver. " _What_ in the _world_ were you thinking?!" His words were quiet, but chilling. He leaned back against the table containing Alfred's medical equipment and crossed his arms across his chest. _"_ I had a lead and I wanted to help you!"  
"Joker isn't someone to trifle with, Diana! He could have killed you! Then where would we be?"  
"He wouldn't have killed me, Bruce, we already talked about this!"

"Oh, really? Is that why my Batmobile has brand new bloodstains, courtesy of one Diana Prince? You were bleeding out right in front of my eyes!" The pain returned and I realized that I had tensed my back. I forced myself to relax and our blue eyes met. Had I really been that close to death? I was blessed by the goddesses, had they failed me? "How long has it been?" It was then that I noticed how haggard Bruce appeared. "It's only Sunday, Diana, but it's been the longest Sunday I've seen in a long time." I finally forced myself to sit up. "I'll heal, Bruce."

"You had no right to interfere! This is my city and you should have asked me before you made a move!"

"Ask you? To avenge a friend? You're delusional. If you sit back and do nothing when you have the opportunity to help you are just as guilty as the criminals themselves! I do not regret what I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat!" His eyes flashed. "What am I supposed to do with you, Diana!? You are irrational and stubborn. You could have gotten yourself killed tonight, let alone those two little girls."

"I'm irrational and stubborn?! You need to take a look in a mirror, Bruce! You are arrogant and foolish. You can't handle these villains by yourself and yet you refuse aid from those around you who are willing and able! You won't be able to fight them alone forever!"  
"I have help!"

"And look how far it has gotten you! One is broken-hearted and the other is just broken!" Bruce was silent and I panicked. I had gone too far. I should have just taken the brow-beating and suffered my consequences, but now it was too late. "Get out. We're over, Diana. Get out and stay out of my city."

I didn't see Bruce again on my way out of the Manor. Alfred led me out the door with great reluctance. "He didn't really mean it, Miss Diana. Pretty soon Master Bruce will regret his words spoken in anger and will wish for you to come back."  
"I don't know, Alfred. I said some pretty awful things."  
"Give him time. He loves you, and when you love someone you can learn to forgive any wrong."

"What should I do now? Bruce was right about dating teammates. Next League meeting is going to be awkward and terrible. He is going to hang this over my head and never let me forget my words." Alfred didn't respond, there was nothing left to say. I walked away with a heart-wrenching sadness in my heart that grew heavier with every step I took.

* * *

Gotham's streets slowly turned black as the setting sun dipped beyond the horizon. No stars shone in the night sky, but to Gotham natives, it was no surprise. There was so much pollution inside the city limits that you couldn't really see past the smog. This night, however, was different. It wasn't just the smog obscuring the light. The darkness seeped into every corner, every niche. Even the streetlights seemed dimmer than usual. Few pedestrians walked the streets...only the foolish or the brave would walk the streets at night...and even they sensed the change in the atmosphere.

A blackness rose from the oldest, brick-paved street in the Narrows, and with it a consciousness. The brightest ray of hope had just departed from the city and soon, just as the sunset, all remnants of light would vanish. Then the end would dawn.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'll try to get out the next chapter in a week or two.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Welcome back everyone! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I appreciate the input! To those that haven't reviewed(or those who have and are wonderful enough to review again), all comments, questions, concerns, or criticisms are welcome! Once again I don't own DC Comics, the Justice League, or any of its characters. Thank you again for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

My alarm began to blare, waking me up from a deep slumber. Monday morning, my first day working at the embassy. With the weekend I had had I longed to roll over and burrow into my blankets, but I was an Amazon so I forced myself to rise from my bed and dress. I chose a dark gray skirt and jacket paired with a silky cream blouse hoping to appear professional. Pulling on my clothes slowly, I was at least granted the satisfaction of my wounds being fully healed. Urging myself forward, I made my way to my small bathroom and tensed as I met my own eyes in the mirror. They looked so sad, so tired. I barely recognized them. I already missed Bruce, but there was no way I was going to apologize. I had done nothing wrong. If he wasn't so uptight about his city limits, I wouldn't have went behind his back or said the things I said.

My conscience, however, wouldn't release me. I knew going in how Bruce was going to react. My words were totally uncalled for as well. What did they say about words spoken in anger? I took a deep breath and put in my contacts. Dwelling on the past wouldn't change the present. It didn't matter if Bruce was a control freak or that I had a rampant streak of feministic pride. My alarm went off again and I panicked. I could not be late on my first day!

* * *

The Greek embassy was just as welcoming as it had been during my last visit. I walked up the stairs trying to contain the butterflies in my stomach _. Get ahold of yourself, Diana._ Y _ou are the princess of an entire island nation and yet you are afraid of your first day at a new job. This thing with Bruce is really messing with your head._ I took steady steps forward, trying to regain my confidence. Jonathan was waiting for me just inside the doors. "Hello, Miss Prince! Are you ready to start your first day?"

He was dressed in smartly in black slacks and a teal button down shirt that made his blue eyes seem even brighter. For some reason the welcoming expression on his face encouraged me to share my true feelings.  
"As ready as I'm ever going to be! Can I ask you something? Is it normal to be nervous on your first day of a new job? Or is it contained to superheroines turned businesswomen?" He chuckled and he began to guide me down the winding hallways. "I think everyone is nervous, I know I was. I _still_ am some days. So the plan for today is pretty much to have you shadow me for the day. The bad news is for a while you are pretty much going to be a glorified secretary, but the good news is the bigwigs here are great at promoting from the inside and you will probably be my boss in no time."

I smiled. Today already seemed to be looking up. After dealing with Bruce's narcissistic moodiness it was calming to be in the presence of such a jovial man. "So, for the most part you are going to be doing the normal, everyday stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"I don't know...filing paperwork, typing up letters and dictations, translating for the dunces around here like me who don't speak a single word of Greek, answering phones, managing accounts, and most importantly service with a smile."

He lead me into a small office that contained two desks, three filing cabinets, a potted fern, and as solitary window. "This is my office...well, I guess it's our office now. I had that desk moved into here last Friday. Please, have a seat." I did as instructed and found a pair of short letters on the otherwise desolate workspace. "Those are from a young Greek couple who wishes to donate some pieces to an art museum here in the States. At least, that's what I'm told. If you would be so kind, could you start with translating those? Once you are done with that I have a few documents that I'm writing that I would love for you to proofread before I place them in the mail." Nodding, I began to read. The first letter was from the wife. She was very short and to the point, clearly illuminating where and how she would like her favorite portrait displayed. I found myself disliking her self-important attitude immediately.

The husband's letter was of a different sort. He seemed to know the contents of his wife's letter intimately as he apologized for her at least twice. His letter was more helpful as he explained the backgrounds and themes of the four paintings in the collection on loan and left a phone number for his personal line if we had any questions on the matter. Dutifully, I translated both to English and placed the husband's letter on top before depositing them both on Jonathan's desk.

"My, my. That was quick! Anything useful?" I nodded slightly. "I would begin with the husband's letter. I've placed it on top. His wife is quite the character and very demanding. If possible I would meet with him and avoid her." Jonathan sent me a beaming smile. "Good job. Now, back to work." He teased. This was exactly what I needed.

* * *

I managed to keep Bruce out of my head until the end of the day. By the time I returned to the Watchtower, however, my thoughts assailed me once more. The nagging voice made my stomach ache. What had I done? I had ruined everything that I had fought so hard for. I wouldn't go back to Bruce and beg for forgiveness. It would be humiliating, degrading even, and I refused to do so. Unfortunately, as many times as I pushed the voice away it returned. I couldn't bear to eat dinner that night and I tossed and turned for hours before I finally let loose a raging scream and made my way to the gym. If I couldn't sleep I could at least do something productive.

The gym was in one of the lower levels of the Watchtower in a large room adjoining the hanger. I had never been to a civilian gym, but many of the Justice League's human members assured me that ours was much larger than normal. It had state-of-the-art training simulations, a wind tunnel, any equipment one desired, an anti-gravity chamber, locker rooms for the men and women, and even a small sauna and hot tub.

I began by setting up a punching bag. Bruce had had a special one made for the League's heavy hitters so that it wouldn't burst once the first punch was landed. I had barely worked out the top layer of my frustration when Clark sauntered in. He looked as if his hair hadn't been brushed in a few days and as if he hadn't slept in even longer. "Long night?" He asked, managing to sound slightly chipper. _I_ failed to keep my sarcasm under control. "How'd you guess?" I landed a punch heavy enough to swing the bag back violently on the thick, reinforced chains. "Why do the Fates want Bruce and I apart? Would the world _really_ be such a terrible place if everyone was happy for once?"

Clark stepped behind the bag and steadied it against himself. The next blow landed hard enough to shove him backward several inches. "Did you ever think that maybe the Fates are trying, but you and Bruce are getting in their way? The pair of you are the most stubborn people I've ever met and the both of you sacrifice your happiness on a whim. You don't need to be the hero _all_ the time."

"Says Superman." I mumbled. "Is that the reason you are home with Lois right now? You are taking a hold of your own happiness?"  
"Well, I was on my way, but I had to stop for a damsel in distress." I frowned. "Call me that one more time and we'll discover the term for the male equivalent." He gulped. "Okay, but I _did_ find a friend in trouble. What exactly is the problem this time?"  
"I kind of barged into his city without his permission, was injured, Joker escaped, and to round it all off I said something inconsiderate about his sidekicks as Batgirl is currently fighting for her life in Gotham General." Superman sighed. "You certainly don't do things halfway, do you? What was Bruce's reaction to all of this?"

"Well, at first he was just upset about my interloping, but when I brought up Robin and Batgirl he was outraged. He said we were over and that I needed to get out of his Mansion."  
"Is that all?" Sometimes I swore he _could_ read minds. "I _may_ have insinuated that it was his fault that Barbara was fighting for her life." His eyes widened. "Diana...how could you? You know that he would lay down his life in an instant for those kids. Why would you even suggest that?"

I shrugged, suddenly feeling even worse than I had before. "I don't know! I guess I was tired of him always being so protective and controlling. He criticizes and critiques every little thing I do. I wanted to lash out at him and picking on the threads of the one thing he was unable to protect was all I had." Clark frowned. "I can't tell you what to do, Diana, we all know that you refuse to let anyone do that, but you need to apologize. You were totally out of line! He was just concerned about you! Yes, I know we all get a little upset over the fact that Bruce won't request help when he needs it, but you handled it all wrong."

"You want me to go back and _beg_ for him to take me back?! I don't think so, Clark. I am not about to become a man's slave!" Clarks normally tranquil blue eyes seemed to take on a slightly angry red tint, but it could have been my imagination. "There is a difference, Diana, between apologizing and asking for forgiveness and begging at someone's feet like a dog! You have made a mistake and when you make a mistake you need to make amends, end of story.

"What's gotten into you, Diana? The woman I know wouldn't say such hurtful things to the man she claims to love! Bruce has known nothing but heartache is whole life. Every time he turns his back and sets down the mantle for just five minutes someone he cares about is sacrificed for it! How do you think he feels when the first moment he truly lets himself go and brings a woman he might truly care about out on a _real_ date the girl he thinks of as a daughter is left on death's door?! It's enough to make anyone slightly over protective. I have seen Joker, Diana, he may be a madman, but he is not to be trifled with. I have fought stronger villains, and let me tell you, none of them have ever churned my stomach so terribly as when he flashes that grin."

He took a breath, and I could feel him reeling himself back in. "I'm not going to bring this up again, but you know where I stand." I nodded. "I understand and I will think about your words, but I'm not promising anything."

By the time I worked my way back to my room I had sweat dripping down my back, bruises healing on my knuckles, and had left a nice dent in the gym wall. The longer I had tried to work out the problem the more my anger had faded, letting my guilt rise to the forefront. The gnawing feeling made my heart feel heavier than the moon and I knew that if I didn't resolve this soon it would only get worse. If only I could think of a way to apologize that didn't involve letting Bruce gain control over me. The only comfort I had was the fact that there wasn't a founders' meeting this week. Due to Doctor Fate still gathering information on the forces behind the _Harbingers of Darkness_ we had postponed the meeting for the week. Therefore I would not have to face Bruce until a later date and I would have at least a few days to plan my attack before I had to make a decision.

* * *

 **Diana hasn't gotten any closer to solving her problem has she? Any guesses to how she's going to handle the impending confrontation? Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please enjoy this next chapter and remember any criticism or encouragement is heartily welcome! Once again, I don't own DC Comics, the Justice League, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Beep beep! Beep beep! My communicator's insistant blaring roused me. Could I not wake up on my own just once? I fumbled around for the device and flipped it on. "Hello?" My voice sounded scratchy from sleep and I glanced at the clock to find it was only three in the morning. Seriously? Martian Manhunter's seemingly emotionless voice answered. "I have been asked to summon you to the meeting room for an emergency briefing."

"I'm on my way." I climbed from my bed and dressed quickly. In mere moments I was standing beside an irritated Clark and an indifferent Bruce. "What's going on?"  
Bruce's voice was controlled when he spoke, completely Batman-like. Usually I could read him, but tonight I couldn't. "Disturbance in Gotham." I stilled. There was no way I was stepping into this mess once more. Instead, Clark responded. "What kind of disturbance? Still the Joker?" He glanced at me warily. "No. Joker is back in Arkham where he belongs. This is something else...something mythic."

His choice of words confused me. Though after all we had been through he couldn't deny that there was a mystical element in the world, Bruce was usually hesitant to embrace it head on. Clark took a seat at the table, gesturing to the empty seats. "Maybe we should call in the others."  
Bruce waved him off. "I don't want them in my city. It's best this stays on the down low." _Yeah, since he doesn't even want me there._ I couldn't keep the spitefulness out of my own thoughts. It was silent for a moment before Clark spoke again. "Well, what exactly are we dealing with then, Bruce? Monsters? Gods? Sorcerers?" Bruce turned towards me and his cowl's blank eyes pierced me. "That's not exactly my area of expertise. I have live footage in the Batcave. If we get to the bottom of this now, we can all go to bed."

Bruce stood, clearly expecting us to follow him. "Well?" I tried to think of an excuse to keep me out of Gotham once more, but I couldn't think of any. Clark, however, threw me right under the bus. "Well, Bruce, this isn't really my area of expertise either. I think that I would only be in the way. I think it's better if just Diana goes in." This time I could read Bruce loud and clear. He gave Clark a look that said he knew exactly what Clark was doing and that Clark would pay for it once Bruce thought up a fitting punishment. Bruce finally just walked out and I followed behind, none too happy about how the morning was going.

* * *

When the transporter beam dispersed the cool air of the Batcave hit me full force. It had seemed so much warmer just a few days ago when only half the tension had been in the air. Bruce sat down in front of the Batcomputer, sorting through what seemed like a dozen different programs before pulling up the live feed he had mentioned. It showed a woman in the armor of the ancient world sporting a six foot spear and a square shield. She strode down the street, shouting and swinging her weapon.  
Bruce reached for a dial and fiddled with it for a few minutes before sound cackled through the speakers. The armored woman's voice echoed through the empty Gotham streets. "Night will fall! Death will call! She will conquer all!"

"She's been spouting off like this for six hours now, according to the few security cameras still working in the Narrows. I assumed, by her attire, that she's one of yours."  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it, Bruce? Last I heard I was supposed to keep out of your city." He didn't meet my eyes.  
"This is different. I don't want to wage a war with your people by attacking an Amazonian emissary. And, as you so clearly pointed out, I am out of allies."

"Well, she's not from Themyscira. Can you zoom in?" Bruce monkeyed with the controls for a few moments before the camera view shot toward the woman's face. "She still doesn't look familiar." I glanced toward him, his cowl making it difficult to read his expression. "Am I allowed back into your city long enough to see what this is all about?"  
"Just this once, Diana. Don't push it." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Is there anything you can tell me about her?"

I zoomed the camera out, before pointing toward her shield. It was black on black with an odd shimmery aura to it. A crescent moon stood out as her coat of arms. "See that moon? That's a symbol of Artemis, which is one of our main goddesses, but like I said she's not one of ours." Bruce clicked out of the software and stood. I smiled sheepishly and lowered my voice to an imitation of his. "Come, Diana, to the Batmobile!" He didn't even crack a smile. "This isn't a joke, Diana. This is my city. Do you know how many crimes happen every day in Gotham? There is nothing funny about it. And you'd better watch your back this time!"  
I took a deep breath before following him quietly. This was definitely one of those days where he was more Batman than Bruce.

* * *

We drove in complete and utter silence down the quiet, winding roads which led from his mansion into the heart of the city, which just about made me want to rip the door off of his ridiculous vehicle. Just a few days ago we couldn't get enough of each other and now I was trying to think calming thoughts. Finally, I did what I did best, put my nose into Bruce's business. "Why did you call me in? You literally threw me out of your mansion just a few hours ago and now you want me to bend over backwards to protect your city! Why?!" His knuckled tightened on the steering wheel. "Answer me!" He recklessly pulled the Batmobile to the side of the abandoned road.

"Because maybe I thought about what you said and realized you were right, Diana! I am fighting an endless battle with my allies out of commission. Who else was I supposed to ask? I've backed myself into a corner that not even I can dig myself out of. Go ahead. Tell me 'I told you so'. I placed a hand on his gently. "I'm not going to do that, Bruce. I'm sorry I hurt you, but you are so bullheaded! I needed to get my point across and make it hit home. I enjoy your company immensely, but if you clam up and throw me out every time we have a disagreement or angry words we will never work." Bruce's nodded before speaking hesitantly. "I...apologize...for being stubborn."  
I smirked. "And arrogant, manipulative, self-centered, and just plain rude." This time he smiled with me. "At least you know, Bruce, that I'll always tell you how it is. I'm sorry I spoke so cruelly." He nodded once more. His right hand uncurled from the steering wheel and enveloped my own as he maneuvered the car back onto the road. I didn't know what we were going to discover in Gotham's underworld, but now that Bruce and I were back on the same side it didn't stand a chance.

* * *

The dark consciousness squirmed. The conflict had been resolved too quickly for it's liking. If the Princess returned to Gotham now all their hard work would be for naught. The shadows which had been rising in the city had already seeped slightly back into where they belonged. A single ray of light pierced it, and the black shape knew what it had to do. If a mortal didn't do the trick, surely an immortal would.

In the blink of an eye, the shadow flew high into the sky, temporarily blocking the light of the rising sun. If the princess was going to be stubborn, she would pay dearly. Soon, the darkness slipped into the presence of the six goddesses. They stood surrounding a large gem concentrating on the very princess whom the shadow so desperately despised. The consciousness infiltratred the room unnoticed, planting her dark vision in their minds. One by one their minds were warped and twisted...Hera, Athena, Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, Aphrodite...all swept into the spider's web. Aphrodite was the first to speak. "How dare this mortal man woo our champion! She is an Amazon! Only a man worthy of her should be allowed to be her prize."

Hera nodded. "He will take her heart and stomp on it. He is as Zeus. Loyal one day, traitor the next." Hestia placed a hand on the gem solemnly, gazing at the girl in question with a sweet, sorrowful expression. "He will force her to become his servant, a mere instrument. And she will allow it. What say you, Athena? How should we move forward? She must be protected."

Artemis growled. "I say we hunt him down. My maidens will make short work of him." Finally, Demeter, the one the furthest away from the dark presence, spoke. "How do we know this, sisters? Perhaps he knows the value of her, perhaps he will treat her better than the men of old. What then? Maybe he is worthy of our champion."  
They, in one accord, turned toward Athena for an answer. The wisest among them stayed quiet, gazing into the gem with unseeing eyes. Finally she met each of their eyes.

"With one as blessed as Diana, we must be certain that he will not abuse her power. He is not like the Superman, sharing her burden. What if he claims her as his own merely so he may possess her powers? Or what if, after he has won our champion's heart, he casts her aside?" The group nodded, agreeing with her. "We must find a way to prove that he loves Diana for herself, not for anything else. Diana's love must be proven as well."  
Aphrodite's green eyes gleamed. "I have an idea of how we can settle both." Hera's critical gaze latched on to the Mistress of the Doves. "If either one fails your test, they should both be punished.  
"Trust me...they will be." The darkness smiled. Surely this would put an end to their infernal meddling.

* * *

I was still holding Bruce's hand when we arrived at the location depicted on the security cameras. After the last couple days I was afraid that if I let go we would be back where we started, staring at each other during League meetings when we thought the other wasn't looking. I was forced to drop it, however, when a shop window shattered behind us. We leapt from the car to see the woman standing next to the scene of the crime. The window had pull down bars over it, like the ones I had seen in the malls, but her spear was slid through the slats.

"It's about time that Batman came out of the shadows! I was beginning to believe you were a coward!" She removed her spear from the now empty window frame, and turned the point toward us. "And Wonder Woman! I've been waiting for you! I have come with a message from my mistress." She banged the handle of the spear on the pavement and her voice sounded as if millions were speaking with her. "Night will fall! Death will call! She will conquer all!" I rolled my eyes. This again? "Who are you? Why have you really come?"  
The woman loomed about my height, with hair as blonde as mine was dark. She had sharp green eyes and a permanent frown etched upon her face. "I am Akantha, hunter of prey and bane of the light. You will bow before my mistress!" Bruce motioned for me to keep her occupied, and he began to run scans from a device built into one of his bracers.

"I refuse!" Her green eyes glinted silver and she moved to near me, but something in the shadows seized her attention. A few seconds passed and her eyes returned to their previous state. "You are lucky, Amazon, for my mistress requires my presence. Next time you will not be so fortunate." With a mighty yell she hurled her spear at me. I crossed my manacles in front of me, blocking the javelin. It clattered to the street uselessly and I whipped my head back toward my opponent, only to find a wall of thorns separating her from us.

I lowered myself to the ground, ready to launch into pursuit, when Bruce placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's gone, Diana. She disappeared from my radar the moment the wall went up. Our time would be better spent at the Batcave decrypting data from my scans." I shook my head. "I can catch her, Bruce!"  
"Diana, don't go in half-cocked. Remember the last time? I don't want to see you hurt." I looked over at his hand and calmed. "You're right. Let's return to the cave."  
The drive back to the cave was much shorter than the previous car ride. Without the tension in the air, it felt as if a weight had been lifted. And, having not slept peacefully for what seemed like ages, I felt exhausted. I was surprised I had enough energy to climb from the car, let alone make my way to the Mansion's parlor. I didn't remember sitting on the couch, nor Alfred placing a cup of tea in my hand. I didn't even notice as my hand slowly lowered and lowered until the cup landed softly on the floor and my eyelids slid closed.

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading and stay tuned, next chapter will be interesting... I want to thank my beta reader and second opinion, Fantasyandlogic. You're the best!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Here is the plot twist I promised. I hope it's plot-twisty enough. I appreciate any comments, criticisms, or encouragement and, even though I sometimes don't take the advice, I always read it and think about it. I'm thinking about posting a Greek mythology story or an X-Men story I have saved...if anyone is interested in reading those let me know and I will upload them. As for now thank you for reading! I do not own DC Comics, Justice League or any of it's characters.**

* * *

When I woke I found myself nestled in one of the Manor's spare bedrooms. For once it wasn't to an alarm, but I had a raging headache nonetheless. If I wasn't so sure of my safety with the members of the Wayne family I would have sworn I had been drugged. I swung my feet over the bed and began to pull on my boots. I still wore my uniform, but there was a robe draped helpfully on the foot of the bed which I gratefully donned. My headache worsened once I stood. I rubbed at the pain with my fingers and began to make my way on unsteady legs toward the door.

I was not even halfway down the stairs when they finally crumbled beneath me. My body hit the floor with a loud thud, smashing against several steps on the way down and for a moment I couldn't breathe and I thought I was dying. _What's wrong with me?_ I tried to regain my footing, but it wasn't as easy as normal. On any day of the week I would be able to jump to my feet from such a tumble, but at the moment I _ached_. I heard footsteps as someone approached. "Diana!" Bruce knelt down next to me. "Are you alright? What happened?""I-I fell." He stilled. "You _fell_? Diana, you one of the most sure-footed people I know. I refuse to believe you just _fell_. Are you bleeding?" He tenderly enveloped my palms and sure enough they were scratched and small drops of blood were oozing from the slices. I tried to sit up again, but was embarrassed to see that Bruce had to help me. "You are not alright. I have seen you thrown off buildings and come out without a scratch. Even if you had a momentary laspse of balance, you shouldn't be bleeding.

"Let's get you to the kitchen and wash those out. Then we will move on from there." He guided me to my feet and I leaned on him. The left side of my body burned from where it had made contact with the floor and the staircase. It only took a few moments for Bruce to get me settled with a cup of tea and to stop the bleeding. "Where's Alfred?"

"In bed. You've slept all day. Don't feel too bad, it's only eight-thirty. After the morning we had he needed to catch up on some sleep. I'm surprised you didn't wake him with that fall. He must really be exhausted. Other than your hands, are you alright?" I rolled my shoulders, popping my neck. "Well, I still have the headache I woke up with, and my side hurts from where I hit the floor. Other than that I'm fine." He frowned and made his way over to the table where he had sat me down. His fingers gently pulled the neck of the robe down so he could see my arm; his face was grim. Purple and blue splotches were already rising to the surface. "We need to get to the cave. With your healing factor, you shouldn't be bruising like this."

* * *

Bruce fiddle with his computer from my chair he had pulled up beside him. I kept pulling my robe tighter as the coldness of cave made me shiver. He had already drawn some blood and fed it into some sort of medical device. I watched him mumble to himself darkly as he compared the readouts. When he finally turned to me, his blue eyes were sad. "Diana, I- I don't know..." He rubbed his hand over his face and finally looked away. He pulled up two windows on the computer screen. They both appeared to be strands of the same DNA, but with vast differences. "The diagram on the left is a DNA reading from your file." He pointed to several different ladder rungs in succession. "These markers are what Manhunter and I have come to the conclusion give you your immortality and your powers. The picture on the right is from your bloodwork today. All those markers are gone."

On one hand it felt as if he was speaking an alien language, but I understood it perfectly. "Are you saying my powers are gone? Completely?" He nodded. "How? My powers are gifted to me by the goddesses..." My heart broke. My goddesses... Each goddess we worshipped had some reason to hate man's world. Was this my punishment for getting entrapped in it? My family had already disowned me over my interest in the world beyond Themyscira, perhaps my goddesses had finally gotten the memo. I tripped over my feet as I stood. Were all humans so clumsy? Or just me?

"I don't know, Diana, but we will figure it out! I'm sure between the both of us we will get to the bottom of it." Any other time I would have loved to hear those words, but now they felt hollow. My powers are gone. I would never be able to fly again...never able to fight. My stomach churned and I felt tears streaming down my face. My goddesses have abandoned me. Warm arms encircled me and I leaned into them. I had, without my knowledge, given up my last piece of Amazonian heritage.Even when I had been banished, I had been able to find my way home. Would I be able to do that now? I had always had a hope of returning and seeing my mother again, now it seemed truly impossible."Hey, don't cry! Please!" Bruce sounded very uncomfortable, but he didn't let me go. "Everything is going to be alright. We'll figure out a way to get you back to normal, I promise."

"What if we can't, Bruce? What if this is permanent?" My body had begun to shake and he pulled me closer. "Then we move forward from there. You have your job at the UN. You have your friends with the League." He placed a kiss to the top of my head. "You have me." We stayed like that for quite a few moments before I finally pulled away. "Can I take the teleporter back to the Watchtower now? I need some time alone with my goddesses. If anyone knows anything about this, it would be them." He stiffened. "Diana, I don't know if the Watchtower is such a good idea. What if they call an emergency alert? You can't go on an emergency alert right now.

"As for your power loss, I don't think that we should tell any unnecessary parties. If too many people know it will become a liability. We don't need you getting hurt. You can take the bedroom upstairs for as long as you'd like and all of us will give you complete privacy." I wanted to refuse, but at this point I had no other options. "My clothes and things..."Bruce began to lead me upstairs. "I will send Dick for them once he gets home from school. He will be in and out before anyone even knows he was there. I will feed Manhunter a cover story to explain why you are suddenly unavailable for League missions."

We covered the rest of the way in silence, not even speaking until we reached the room I had left just an hour before. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? Do you want me to stay here with you?" I shook my head. I wouldn't be able to entreat my goddesses as desperately as I wished if I had an audience. I didn't want him here to hear their answer. What if they told me that I was no longer worthy of their blessing? What if Bruce decided I wasn't worth it either?It took a few more moments of convincing before Bruce would leave me. My feet felt heavy as I knelt in front of the bed, prostrating myself onto the floor. "Goddesses, strength of the Amazons, I beseech you! Why have you removed your blessings from me?" I quieted, expecting to hear their voices, feel their divine presence. Instead the room stayed dead. "WHY?!" I roared and sobs erupted from my throat. I straightened and leaned against my bed, my fingers finding my lasso of truth. I must have forgotten to fasten it to my waist this morning when I put on my boots.

I tightened my grip on it, pulling it into my line of sight. I expected it to glow with it's golden light, reacting to me as it usually did. Instead it stayed a piece of dull lifeless rope. "Am I no longer your champion? Is this my punishment for loving him?" I swore the rope glowed slightly, but it could have been wishful thinking. I turned my face toward the heavens."If this is some kind of trick or test, it is not amusing. I have served you faithfully for years, and now you won't even speak to me! What is it that I must do to please you?!"This time a voice did speak down, quiet but not to be argued with. "Your attention has been divided far too long, Amazon. We demand you pick your path! Either mortal life with the man as his property, or turn your back on the mortal realm and rejoin your sisters. These are our terms." The silence returned, and judging by the atmosphere, they left me to my thoughts.

The sick feeling that had risen up inside of me when I had first heard the news in the cave continued to grow. My mother had told me the old stories of our goddesses...the punishments they would deliver, the revenge they would take, and the grudges they would hold...but the goddesses I had grown up with were merciful and kind. They treated me as their own daughter and I never had known fear of them. And now those stories came back ten-fold. Arachne, Io, Medusa, Actaeon...all had angered them in some way and I was following in their footsteps.

My mind turned back toward their ultimatum. _Either mortal life with the man as his property_... how were they going to accomplish that? Bruce was many things, but he wasn't cruel or oppresive. He would never consent to me being made property whether the goddesses commanded it or not. He wouldn't accept following someone else's plan for his life period. Neither would I...usually...but when it was your goddesses who commanded you, it changed your thoughts on the matter. Then the other one... _or turn your back on the mortal realm and rejoin your sisters_. I missed my family terribly, but I had made so many friends here! I had been making such a difference in such a short time. What would have happened if I left now?

My headache returned with a vengence. If I left for Themyscira, never to return, I would never see Bruce again. Either way I chose, there would be consequences. If I stayed with Bruce I would lose my powers, millions of lives would be at stake, and it would be my fault. If I left for my island home I would be permanently out of the action and millions of lives would be at stake. Either way people would die. I ripped the tiara from my hair and glared at my reflection. Staring back at me was yet another proof of my immortality slipping away. The gold was now tarnished and looked almost as old as it actually was. Would the same thing happen to me? Would I crumble away in the wind as my many years caught up with me?I longed for answers, but I knew that the goddesses wouldn't give me any more help than what I already had obtained. I set the tiara down beside my lasso. They were both useless to me now. I had a lot of thinking to do, and not any time in which to do it. They would wish an answer soon. Goddesses weren't accustomed to waiting. A knock sounded on the door and I wiped away my tears frantically. "Who is it?"

Bruce hesitantly popped his head inside the doorframe. "I heard you yelling. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." He glanced at my tiara and lasso but said nothing. He instead entered the room and lowered himself to the ground beside me. "Bad news I take it?"

"Either way people are going to die and I'm going to be unhappy." I refused to look at him. I couldn't. I needed to make a decision quickly. If I informed Bruce of the ultimatum he would refuse to let me give up my immortality. He was unselfish in the most selfish way. He would try to influence my decision. If I left it would be another nail in the coffin of Bruce's soul. He had barely let me in, if I failed like so many others he would be an emotionless void for the rest of his life. "They are going to want a decision soon, Bruce. And if I don't give them one they are going to take revenge in ways no mortal would ever dare."

Bruce placed a hand on my leg comfortingly. "They don't scare me. I've seen worse. We will come out on top." If only he knew what was about to come about. I had a few days at most to decide whom I loved more...my family or the Batman.

* * *

I somehow managed to almost get some sleep that night and even managed to convince Bruce that I was perfectly fine to go into work. I dreaded staying in and I dreaded going out. I felt akin to Atlas holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. I kept wrestling with the agonizing thought that my goddesses had failed me. I dressed in some clothes that Dick had snagged from the Watchtower. The outfit wasn't as stylish as I normally went for, but I had to excuse the teenage boy for his wardrobe choices.I was stunned, however, when I walked into the office to see Jonathan speaking on the phone in fluent Greek. He smiled at me sheepishly, finishing his conversation quickly. Once the phone was hung back on the hook he laughed. I soon joined him. "You told me you didn't speak Greek!"

"I fibbed just a little. I wanted the honor of working next to Wonder Woman, and I knew if you felt you weren't needed you wouldn't take the job. Truth be told, life has gone more smoothly with you here." As if I needed another thing making my decision even harder. Jonathan's smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry, Diana. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." I shook my head, unable to control my tears for what seemed like the millionth time just this week. "It's not you...it's something else. Something that shouldn't be interfering with my work in the slightest."

Jonathan nodded. "Would you like to talk about it? You can change names and places to maintain confidentiality?" Even in the midst of a serious offer he tried to cheer me. The thought of talking to someone sounded amazing, but I wasn't going to drag him into my problems. Besides, I would have to divulge Bruce's secrets and he would never allow for that. "I can't...too many League secrets are involved."Jonathan looked concerned. "Will you at least talk to someone? Someone who knows all your secrets and cares about you enough to make sure you are making the right decision? You can even go right now if you'd like." Before I could stop it my heart was telling me I must speak with Bruce. Just the other day I was mad with him for shutting me out and here I was doing the same thing. If he decided that he didn't want anything to do with me after I told him, then I would deal with the outcome.

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up in about a week!**


	11. 95 Mission:WATCHTOWER INFILTRATION

**Hello everyone and welcome to my interlude-ish chapter. This is for fantasyandlogic who thought the idea would be hilarious. I hope this meets your expectations. Everyone please enjoy and review. I do not own Justice League, DC Comics, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **9.5 MISSION: WATCHTOWER INFILTRATION**

Dick Grayson blinked melancholy blue eyes at his mentor, seriously appalled by what he was suggesting. "You want me to do _what_?" His voice echoed through the study. Bruce Wayne's expression was one of waning patience as he reiterated his request. "Diana will be staying with us for a little while until her powers return. The less people that know either of these things the better. I need you to infiltrate her room at the Watchtower and retrieve enough clothing for at least two weeks." Dick blinked at the man before him once more. "That's it! You've gone mad! You want me to sneak aboard one of the safest places on Earth! There are security cameras, motion detectors, heat sensors, and probably about fifty of the world's best heroes waiting for me the minute I step out of the transporter. I won't even be able to get past Martian Manhunter!"

Bruce smirked. "Don't worry. is on monitor duty tonight."

"Why can't you just go?" Bruce sighed. "I need to get back to Diana. She needs me." Dick snorted angrily. "And Barbara doesn't need me? I have to get my homework done so I can head back up to the hospital."

Bruce turned away from his ward and started scouring the shelves, picking up several large tomes as he went. "It'll take an hour...two tops." The boy groaned. "Why do _I_ have to do it?" This finally made Bruce angry. "You are my only option, Dick! I would have Barbara do it, but for obvious reasons she is not up to the task! I already explained why I was unable to go, and it would be ridiculous to send Alfred when you are mission ready. Now go." Dick stomped to the passageway, muttering under his breath all the way to the Batcave.

* * *

Dick Grayson stared at his computer. Normally it was one of his favorite gadgets. Bruce had had Lucius Fox, the head of Wayne Enterprises' science and technology division, create a processing unit small enough to fit into their bracers. In a series of taps the whole world could be at their fingertips. Today his gloved index finger hovered over the button that should, if Dick had hacked it properly, teleport him directly into the Watchtower's transporter room. It should also, this was the tricky part, temporarily loop the Watchtower's security cameras. Once he was in the orbiting space station, all Dick had to do was avoid the motion sensors and heat sensors, enter Diana's room, retrieve her clothes, avoid the obstacles once more, and then finally beam back into the Batcave where he could, with the Batcave's superior computing system, delete all traces of him having beamed aboard. Easy as pie.

Dick took a deep breath. Bruce better raise his allowance for this. With a shaking finger he pressed the button and the _whoosh_ of the teleporter enveloped him. He closed his eyes as a bright light shone about him and when he opened them again he was relieved to see himself standing, unharmed, in the Watchtower's transporter bay. When no blaring of alarms filled his ears he finally took a much needed breath. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all! Pressing another sequence of buttons on his bracer he pulled up a diagram displaying the location of the sensors.

When he had studied the diagram beforehand, Dick had decided to make use of the utility hallways. They had fewer sensors and an almost zero percent chance of running into any League members. Though the hallways _were_ monitored, it was not to the same extent as the rest of the Watchtower. Why? Bruce, when he had the tower built, had requested that the entrances to the utility corridors be practically undetectable to the naked eye. He had, in his immense paranoia, also lined them in lead. In addition there were also doorways every few yards that each required their own security code. Each door was allowed two attempts to enter the right code. If the wrong five digit code, which were alphanumeric in origin and changed every eight minutes, was entered a third time it would trigger a silent alarm directly into the monitor room and the Batcave. As the alarm went off the vents would then release a non-lethal dose of nerve gas to render the intruder incapacitated.

Needless to say, this route was supremely less dangerous than the more...head on... approach. Using the schematics he found the entrance and, after taking a quick perusal of his surroundings so he wasn't beset by an unwanted guest, triggered the opening mechanism. The door panel blended into the space station wall quite nicely, with the handle being hidden underneath an indentation that ran down the entire corridor. Truly, it would be impossible to find unless you were equipped with the blueprints as was the young hero. Like a shadow Dick slipped inside the door frame and the panel slid shut behind him.

Dick Grayson was extremely intelligent. He had chosen the utility hallway simply because, though it contained at least a dozen motion detectors, there weren't any heat sensors. Being designed for utility purposes, the heat from the furnace or lack thereof when the air conditioning system was in use would set it off needlessly so the founding members of the Justice League had decided in their _infallible_ judgement to forgo such hardware. Robin, impish grin in place, now took full advantage of that fact.

The motion detectors didn't faze the boy wonder. With his background in acrobatics, it was simply knowing where the beams of laser lights landed. According to the diagram there were two motion detectors between every set of doors and each set of doors were probably about five yards apart. The motion detectors themselves were were situated toward the floor and, to Dick's delight, the plumbing was exposed on the ceiling.

Dick was about halfway to his final destination, using the pipes as monkey bars, when he let himself think that his mission was going smoother than he thought it would. Suddenly, one of the hidden doors opened and Hawkgirl slipped into the passageway with Green Lantern on her heels. "I'm telling you, John, I heard someone." The former Marines steps fell heavy as he took a sweeping glance around the corridor. With haste borne of necessity, Dick pulled himself further into the ductwork. "I don't hear anything, Shayera, and there's nothing here." Shayera swung her mace onto her shoulder, not the least bit perturbed by the electricity sparking from it. Holding his breath, Robin waited patiently, his muscles beginning to ache from holding such a rigid position for so long. Finally, the odd couple departed, letting Dick continue.

By the time Dick finally reached the utility corridor that exited into the hallway containing Diana's room, he felt as though he had journeyed miles and not simply a few feet. With long strides, he made his way up to the keypad. Taking in the metal box, he groaned softly. Bruce had forgotten to give him Diana's access code. What would the Amazonian princess use for a code? While the codes for the doors in the utility corridor were tricky, the room codes were simple four or five digit codes. The heroes were known to choose dates special to them. Bruce told him once that the Flash had chosen the date he had obtained his powers, Superman had chosen the day he had met Lois Lane, and Martian Manhunter had chosen the day his planet fell. But what would Diana choose?

Dick's first thought was her birthday, though he had _no_ idea when that could _possibly_ be. He then, through no wild stretch of the imagination, thought of Bruce's birthday. He longed for it to be that easy, but Diana didn't seem to be that type of girlfriend. She didn't have kids or pets...Dick was almost out of ideas until a certain date came to mind. He input the date, unsure of himself and was rewarded when the door slid open. The date of Diana's arrival in Man's World. Letting loose another grin, Dick entered his destination.

Diana's room wasn't overly decorated, but it was cozy. Her bed was made perfectly and there wasn't a single item of clothing out of place. Dick wished his room was this clean. It had been, at one point...until Bruce informed Alfred that Dick was old enough to clean his own room. Bruce also told the butler to quit babying him, though Alfred responded wittily that he had yet to quit babying Bruce himself. Bruce hadn't appreciated the barb.

Dick decided to start with the dresser, but the moment he opened the top drawer his heart stopped beating in hid chest. In the top drawer there lay dozens of female undergarments. To the left lay bras and matching panties while socks lay to the right. Gulping, he slowly reached into the drawer, half afraid of being berated for touching the garments once he reached the Manor.

His fingers brushed against the lacy fabric warily. What exactly was he supposed to grab? He wasn't trained for this...surprisingly. Blindly and with a red face, Dick grabbed several different articles that looked useful and shoved them into a laundry bag that Batman had added to his utility belt. Diana was going to kill him. Maybe he should throw Bruce under the bus...it _was_ his idea.

The next drawer proved easier. It held T-shirts and shorts that Dick assumed, by the softness of the fabric, Diana used for pajamas. Rifling through the clothes he chose a navy blue T-Shirt that said in bold white print _Justice For All_ and, to his amusement, a Batman T-shirt. He didn't know who would kill him first for that one. He didn't pay as much attention to the shorts.

Next stop was Diana's closet. Bruce had informed him that Diana had obtained a job and to make sure he didn't forget her nice business-wear. Looking at her selection,however, Dick was hopelessly lost. They all looked the same. Shrugging, Dick grabbed a black skirt. Black went with everything, right? A long-sleeved purple blouse, a scarlet tank top, a gray suit jacket, and a yellow sweater all went into the bag as well. Dick was just going to reach out for a paisley top when he heard a voice right outside the door.

Dick panicked and dropped to the floor before rolling under Diana's bed. The door slid open. "Diana, we're going to get iced mochas..." Hawkgirl's voice trailed into silence as she observed the empty room. John laughed behind her. "You are awfully sensitive today, Sweetheart. Keep hearing things that aren't there and they are going to send you to the Martian for therapy." Hawkgirl crosses her arms in front of her. She was no longer wearing her armor and her mace was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't soothe Dick one iota. "I swore I heard her in here." The couple began to make their exit.

"Well, that's what you get, Shayera, when you barge into peoples' rooms without knocking." Dick didn't let himself move until he heard their voices all the way down the hall. Hadn't the Watchtower ever heard of soundproofing?

When Dick emerged from his hiding spot he made his way back to the closet. That had been way too close. Without hesitation, he returned to his previous method of choosing at random. Why hadn't he started with that? It only took him about five minutes! And, looking down at his quarry, he had done a pretty good job. Without another glance around the room he checked the hallway outside and made his way back into the utility corridor.

The journey back through the utility corridors was uneventful, to the joy of our young hero and the disappointment of the readers. When he beamed back into the Batcave, however, Bruce was already waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Dick dropped the now full laundry bag onto the stone floor and began to recount the harrying plight to his seemingly ungrateful mentor. Once he finished Bruce was about red with laughter. "What's so funny?"

Bruce wiped at a watering eye. "You had already hacked into the transporter, why didn't you program it to beam you right into Diana's room? You could have avoided half of the security and been back an hour ago." Dick blushed furiously. He mumbled angrily. "Because I didn't even think of it."

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. As for me promising to post weekly...well I think we all know by now that when I promise that it never happens. I will post soon...that sounds better...more likely at the very least. Anyway, have a great week!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but the story is not forgotten! Here is a fresh new chapter for you. Once again I do not own DC Comics, the Justice League, or any of it's characters. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Alfred pulled into the embassy's busy parking lot. He didn't bring anything too fancy, but for Bruce that still meant that it was a high end sports car which drew the gaze of every passerby. When I called and asked him to collect me early he didn't even bat an eye. I wondered whether Bruce had given him a head's up or if it was just Alfred's normal intuition. I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled before I acknowledged the elderly man. "Thank you for coming to get me on such short notice."

It's remarkable how soothing his crisp British accent could be. "It was no trouble, Miss Diana. You look down, my dear. Is there any way I may be of service?" I glanced down at my hands. I was at a complete loss for words almost constantly any more. Was it not so long ago I was somewhat eloquent?

"Remember when you once told me that Bruce loved me?" Alfred nodded, taking a quick glance at me before returning his gaze to the road. "Does he truly? He knows my powers are gone, but I haven't told him yet what my goddesses have told me. What if I tell him their bargain and he gets upset or decides that our love isn't worth a fight?" Alfred cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Diana, if he does then I have helped to raise a fool. He is over the moon for you. I'm sure whatever your goddesses told you will blow over once the wind changes and you will regain your powers. Until then you have a whole family standing behind you."|

Alfred's words rung true. How many times had the goddesses given orders only to retract them once they tired of their games? Maybe in a few days they would become enthralled with yet another mortal and leave me be. My heart clung to the hope, but my brain insisted logic prevail. Even if they chose to ignore me and return to me my powers, I needed an answer. An answer I wouldn't have until I spoke with Bruce.

"How are Dick and Barbara? I haven't heard anything at all." Alfred brushed some invisible lint off of his immaculate suit. "Barbara is doing better. She awoke Sunday morning without use of her legs, but she is alive. For that we are grateful. Dick is handling the situation as best as he can, I suppose. He hasn't left her side for anything other than school and sleep once visiting hours are over for the night."

My heart melted at the thought of the boy. When he had brought me my clothes the night before he looked so downtrodden. His normally bright blue eyes were ringed from lack of sleep and his hair a mess. "Is there anything I can do to help him, Alfred?" The old man chuckled. "Your presence helps more than you would ever believe. As for now I am certain that we must let nature take it's course and let wounds heal on their own."

I found Bruce in the study at his desk, hunkered down over some spreadsheets. "Well, you made it longer than I thought you would." Was I that predictable? "You're not predictable." I removed my coat and took a seat in one of the wingback chairs across from him feeling very foolish for thinking that going into work today would be a good idea. "You could have fooled me." He peered up at me with a look that could have melted iron. "I just know you." The hair on my arms rose and it felt like he was looking into my soul. "Just like I know you are going to finally tell me what your goddesses said."

I wished I could pause the moment and stay here with him forever. I could forget about my powers, the goddesses, the armored woman, and the world outside and just stare into his eyes. His gaze made me feel special in a way that I couldn't explain no matter how I tried. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." I froze, struck momentarily mute. I expected an argument or a discussion followed by a refusal. Not an honest answer in my favor. "You do?"  
Bruce closed the spreadsheet folder before standing and coming around to the opposite side of the desk. He leaned against it and crossed his arms in front of him. "I have dated many women, Diana. More than I would care to admit. I've dated celebrities, models, heroes, and even a villain or two and yet none of them have ever made me feel as you do. You've seen me at my darkest and yet for some reason...one I still can't comprehend...you fight for me. You stay your wonderful self and mantain enough hope for everyone.

"Everyone who knows you is changed for the better." He took a few steps closer and leaned over the arms of the chair. "You are strong, beautiful, and wise. Whether you have your powers or not, that's not going to change." I expected him to kiss me, but he didn't. On one hand I was disappointed, but I was also glad. Bruce, as he had said, had been with many women and he could have pushed me. But he didn't. He took time and made me feel like a treasure. I reached up and put a hand through his dark hair. "My goddesses gave me an ultimatum. I either stay here with you as your property in mortal form or I return to my sisters never to leave Themyscira again."

Bruce's face was unreadable. When he spoke he actually sounded tearful. "The choice is yours, Diana. I won't stop you either way. I want...I need you to know that I would never keep you as property. You are too confident and courageous for anyone to do that. If you wish to stay with me here in Gotham, I would be pleased, but it will be your decision. If you desire to return to your sisters, however, I want you to know that I will fight every goddess in your pantheon for the right to visit you in Themyscira." He was silent for a moment and I thought he had finished, but then he spoke again.

"There is a third option." His voice was tender, and I longed for whatever words that escaped his mouth to be a solution. "Return to Themyscira. I will come with you and we will fight this together." I felt shivers run down my spine. "Bruce, men aren't allowed on Themyscira. I don't know if I can find my way back to my homeland now that I'm not an Amazon, let alone with a man in tow." Bruce's unreadable expression melted away and he appeared trouble. "Diana, with or without your powers you are an Amazon. You are a princess. No one can take your heritage away from you. If we face them together, they will have to see that you need your powers returned to you."  
My shivers became uncontrollable. "What if we aren't enough? What if I'm not enough?" I knew that I shouldn't feel this way. Bruce had just finished calling me confident and here I was drowning in low self-esteem. And I was supposed to be this great role model for women everywhere...

Lost in my thoughts, I was caught off guard when Bruce finally did kiss me. It wasn't anything over zealous or passionate, but just enough to bring me back to reality. Well, at least away from my spiralling. As soon as I was quiet he pulled back and spoke again. "Don't let them batter you, Diana. Aren't you always the one telling me to never lose hope? If you give up now, then everything and everyone you fight for is lost." I felt drained. I had made so many life-changing decisions in the last couple weeks that I felt as though another would crush me.  
"What should I do, Bruce?"

"I already told you that I'm not going to make this decision for you. This is a choice only you can make."  
"I understand that. I just want your opinion." Bruce nodded, and pulled his desk chair around so he could sit beside me. "If you want to stay here, we will find a way to get you back into the fight. The Bat-clan could always use another member. If you choose to return, as I said, I will come visit you. For the third option, we stand as a united front. Whichever way you choose we willi find a way to keep you doing what you love most. It just depends on how you wish to do so."  
Hope finally began to seep back into me. "Maybe if we return to Themyscira we can ask my mother about Akantha. Perhaps she will know of the goddess which she serves. Knowledge is the best weapon when faced with ignorance."

"We?"

"If you fight alongside me I am willing to go up against my goddesses. As you said, when stood against the pair of us they will have to cede the point." Bruce smiled. "I shall have Alfred ready the Batplane. Start packing whatever you need for the journey."

* * *

Bruce and I went our separate ways, him to his cave and me to my temporary living quarters. With a sweeping glance I realized I didn't have much to bring with me. I donned my armor, my heart heavy at the sight of it's tarnished exterior. I retrieved the red duffel bag I had borrowed from Dick and placed it on the bed before placing my useless Lasso of Truth and, in a moment of indecision, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt inside. My mother and sisters would be unhappy that I returned without invitation as I had been banished. They would be furious that I returned cursed by the goddesses and alongside a man. I had stolen the armor from the temple in the first place. Would they reclaim it? If we even made it to the island of course...

Ignoring the shadows of doubt in my mind I made my way to hangar inside of the Batcave. Alfred was fueling the small jet plane that was outfitted with many of Batman's toys as Bruce stood at a bench filling his utility belt with various batarangs, capsules with knockout gas, smoke screen pellets, and a couple things I couldn't name. "Have any anti-goddess spray in there? Or something that will make my mother magically forget my betrayal?"

"Magic is more your thing, Princess. Besides, who could stay mad at you? Believe me, I've tried many times." Bruce's cowl was down and I was glad I could see his features, despite the gloom of the cave. He was actually smiling at me. "Sorry to disappoint you, Princess. Just my normal gear." His comment made me finger my lasso. How I wished it was as battle ready as the Batman. The rope normally felt silky and emanated the magical aura bestowed upon it by Hestia that compelled everyone ensnared in its grip to tell the truth. Now I could feel each frayed strand of straw chafe my hand. It used to make me feel powerful, in control...now it just reminded me how out of control I really was. I went around thinking I was so powerful, so invincible. Now I knew just how prideful I had been. Was this what Clark and Bruce and even the goddesses were trying to tell me? Maybe some humility wouldn't kill me, but the lack of it almost had.

Bruce placed a hand on my arm. "Princess, we are going to fix this. I have yet to see you fail at anything, and I doubt you are going to start today. Are you about ready or do you have anything else you need?" I turned away from him and toward the bench. "Do you have any weapons I can borrow?"

"Weapons? You're going home. Why would you need weapons?"

"I would rather be safe than sorry. Besides, if my home is as safe as you believe, why are you geared to the hilt?"

"Let's just say I don't think being a man on the Amazon home world is a good idea. I just don't know whether my weapons will earn me respect or get me killed."

"It depend if my mother is in a forgiving mood. Or if the goddesses give her a choice." I reached forward to grab a small item off the table only to shock myself. The coursing beat of electricity thumped through my veins for only a moment before I dropped it. "Ouch!" Bruce smirked before turning toward a weapon cupboard. He rifled through it for a moment before pulling out a Katana. "I think perhaps a simple sword is more your speed, Princess." I took it sheepishly and tested the balance in my hand. It was heavier than I thought it would be. I almost asked Bruce what it was made out of and how he could possibly lift it when the cold hard truth hit me once again. I was mortal. Would the reminders never cease?

I forced a smile. "Thank you, Bruce. This will be great." With a deep breath I tied the sword to my waist and gathered my duffel. "Are you sure Dick will be fine alone?"

"Alfred will be with him. He will be fine. I doubt he would leave Barbara's side even if I offered him an opportunity to make the trip. I didn't want to make Dick choose between obligations so I took the matter out of his hands."

* * *

Once we finally took to the air I had Bruce plot a course toward Greece, hoping that once we reached the vicinity my homing beacon would kick in and I would be able to find my island. _To any goddess still listening, please...don't take this from me as well. I beg it of you. If there is anyone still on my side, I beseech you to send me aid._ I let out a burst of ironic laughter. "What's so funny?" Bruce said, not looking over from his controls. "I am praying to my goddesses, trying to find one who hasn't turned against me. I have no patron goddess left. All of them have forsaken me and I sit here like a fool pleading with them. Pathetic." Bruce's gloved hand reached over to grasp mine and I tightened my grip.

"They were your _family_ , Diana. You never knew anything but love from them and they _betrayed_ you. _They_ betrayed _you_. You have done nothing but serve them faithfully. They should be afraid of the consequences. Somewhere in the universe there is a being more powerful than them that is looking down on them in disgust and they will take vengeance on them for this act."

Bruce spoke so confidently that I couldn't help but feel my spirits lift. With a deep breath I adjusted the course slightly. In theory, I had flown from my homeland and should be able to find my way back without my magical guidance system, but reality was often quite different. The length of the journey didn't help. The Batplane, with Wayne Enterprise's advanced technology, could make the journey quicker than any other (at least according to Bruce), but it still took a good couple of hours to near the Aegean. As we grew nearer Bruce kept glancing over at me, but I still felt nothing. It was like trying to find your way, blinded, through a jet black night. I was just about to admit defeat when I felt the pull that would guide me home.  
I leaned forward and grabbed the co-pilot controls and began to adjust the course. I didn't dare turn to Bruce, afraid that if I lost my concentration I wouldn't be able to find it again. He merely fiddled with a few buttons, stabilizing my flight pattern. Oops. Apparently my plane operation skills weren't up to his standards. He leveled me a glare that could kill. "Take it easy on my plane, Princess, or I'm going to lose it." I ignored him as I yanked up on the stick, causing the plane to dip down below the clouds. "Princess!"

"It's here!" I almost thanked the goddesses, but then I remembered I was angry with them. When Bruce seen the quickly approaching ground he immediately took over, guiding us in at a dizzying speed. "Diana! You brought us in too fast. The stabilizers are failing at this angle. Pull up!" I yanked at the controls and just managed to level it out before we collided with Themyscira's highest point. With expert skill Bruce spun the plane around and landed it smoothly on the beach before giving me an irate stare. "You are going to have some lessons before I ever let you fly this again. Dick flies better than you. He's fifteen! Geez." He unbuckled his restraints with a groan. "We have company. At least they look happy to see us." His irony failed to amuse me.

* * *

 **Well, everyone that's what I have for you this week! Next chapter we shall see how our hero and heroine's arrival on Themyscira is received. Will all be well? Will Hippolyta be able to aid them in their search for answers? Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long hiatus, it was unintentional. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and all reviews are welcome! I do want to say that a reader brought up that I was moving along Bruce and Diana's relationship too quickly and I wanted to say that I have been basing it off of certain events already having happened in the animated series. These events are namely the events of Maid of Honor, Star-crossed, and This Little Piggy. I'm not really using them in season order but I am pulling events from them and treating them as cannon for the story. Sorry for the confusion. Anyway...I do not own DC Comics, the Justice League, or any of their characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are we facing, Princess?" I glanced through the plane's window and scanned our surroundings. "Nothing good. That group surrounding the plane is my mother's top squadron. It consists of ten of her best warriors trained in hand to hand combat, swordplay, and close quarters misdirection."

Bruce chuckled grimly. "Sounds like the group that trained me. They called themselves the League of Assassins." I ignored the comment for the time being but filed the information away for later. "They have been training since my mother guided my people away from Man to protect this island in the event that invaders attack. They will be anxiously waiting for a struggle." A loud baying filled the air and Bruce's senses went on high alert. "What are those?!" He pointed toward a pack of wolves that were twice the size of their natural counterparts. "Those are Artemis' hounds. They were gifted to the Amazons by the goddess herself. The wolves are known to be merciless once they catch the scent of their prey. Nothing ever escapes their hunt." I gestured toward the cliffs surrounding the beach.

"If you look closely there are numerous blinds in the rough where our archers take their posts. My mother is usually up there as well, giving orders." I watched as Bruce keyed in his suit's heat sensors toward the rocky slopes. The grass grew tall and in large clumps around low-lying trees. It would provide ample cover for my mother's warriors and very few battle strategies recommended attacking from the lower ground. "There are over twenty troops just up on the cliff. Any suggestions, Princess?"

Even if we could manage to dispatch the band around the plane we would be shot from above. Bruce may have some protection from the arrows due to his Kevlar armor, but I would be a walking target. The odds were not in our favor. "Let me go out alone. If only I disembark my mother might at least arrest us until we explain. If my sisters see you they will shoot to kill. It's not a great idea, but it's the only one I can think of." He had yet to draw his cowl over his eyes so I could observe his wariness.  
"In the name of Hippolyta, I command you to give yourselves up to the warriors of Themyscira. You are now our prisoners." I took a deep breath, not giving him any time to debate. "That's my que."

* * *

Every step down the Batplane's boarding ramp felt colossal. I was filled with a strange mix of excitement and dread. Would my mother's face be stony and disheartening? Or would there be joy as she welcomed home her prodigal child? Would my sisters have missed my company? Or would they now despise the very one they called friend? I couldn't help but feel that this might be one of those situations where when someone leaves you say you'll miss them always, but after they're gone they slowly fade from your thoughts and into your memories. Was I now just a memory of their former princess?

The moment I descended enough for them to see my face I felt more than heard the collective gasp that then drove the island into silence. Even the Hounds of Artemis quieted their bellowing. My mother was the first to speak. She had made her way down the cliffs on the back of her horse, Callidora, to meet me on the warm sand. Her body was language was stony and unforgiving, but her eyes were wet. I made my way to her, but her warriors blocked my path.

"Hello, Mother. I have missed you." The way she gazed down on me made me feel like I was twelve again, having been caught creating some sort of mischief. "Diana, Exiled Princess of Themyscira, you have broken the conditions of your banishment. Your presence here demands that I sentence you to death. Why have you returned?"  
My mouth moved for a few moments before words stumbled past my lips. "The goddesses have taken away their blessings from me. Man's World is facing a threat from one of our goddesses and now I have no way to prevent their downfall."

"They are their own downfall. Man's World is none of our concern." I took a step closer to plead my case but two of her warriors, Iola and Korinna, shoved me back. "Am I still your concern? The goddesses have issued me an ultimatum. Either I remain mortal and stay in Man's World as property or I return to you never to leave again." My mother shrugged. "So come home and make recompense for your sins. Then we will welcome you back with open arms and you can be free from this curse." She made it sound so easy...if only that were true. "I can't turn my back on the people I protect, Mother. There are thousands of people, not only men but women and children and well, who need saving. Every life I save makes a difference." My mother's horse shimmied in the warm sand, momentarily grabbing my thoughts. "Man's World has other heroes. Surely they can make do."

I took a deep breath. Were all mothers so infuriating or only my own? "And what about me, Mother? How am I supposed to live with myself? Either way my conscience suffers. If I choose Man's World I am torn away from this part of my life. Yes, I am banished but I still have...had... my gifts and carry you all in my heart. I may have to train harder and think smarter if I return but I can still make a difference. If I choose to become permanently mortal all my hopes of eventually coming home are dashed. I will never be able to speak to any of you ever again.

"If I choose Themyscira, I am going to be responsible for the deaths of possibly thousands of people. Every mission I go on with the Justice League I am making a difference. It would be prideful to say that the League couldn't get on without me, because they would, but how many lives would be lost? If I am home with you I would get my immortality back and the blessings of the goddesses but what good would they be if I was squandering them on training with my sisters here on this island?"

Mother's eyes narrowed and her grip on her reins tightened. "If the blessings that our patron goddesses bestowed on you are making such a difference in Man's World why were they removed from you? Surely our goddesses would be proud to boast of such feats." Her gaze looked right through me and I knew that she suspected the reason. "The goddesses claim my attention has become divided."

"Divided, Diana? And how, pray tell, is that?" All the eyes of my sisters rested upon me and my heart thumped wildly in my ears. "I-I have fallen in love with a man." If the silence that had fallen through the ranks earlier seemed unnerving the sudden roar that enveloped them now seemed downright distressing. The loudest was when Artemis' hounds started baying once more and...having glanced the slight swish of a cape behind me, I knew what it was. Bruce had come to take a closer look and while he was certainly deceptive enough not to be apprehended by even my mother's best warriors, nothing would escape the hounds. "My queen, someone else seems to be on board!" I fingered the katana's hilt, preparing myself for whatever was about to occur.

My mother's eyes never left mine. "Iola, place Diana under arrest. Korinna, take Medeia and Ourania and bring out whomever is on that plane." Her voice rose, steady and commanding. "Come out peacefully or Diana will be held responsible for every injury placed upon my soldiers." I groaned inwardly. My mother was calculating, but not cruel. She wouldn't inflict punishment on another for crimes they didn't themselves commit. But Bruce wouldn't know that for sure. A hush fell over the gathered company that only broke when the Dark Knight quietly strode down the ramp, flanked by my mother's guards. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"You brought a man to the island! Have you completely betrayed your heritage!? Seize him! I want this abomination shackled and taken to the cells. I will pass judgement on him after my daughter's fate has been determined." As soon as Korinna, Medeia, and Ourania left with Bruce my mother motioned Iola to move me forward. "I hope the goddesses are merciful, Diana, for your sake and mine."

* * *

My mother lead me to my old bedchambers. It was just as I had left it. The room was open in the Mediterranean style with turquoise accents. Every part of the room was comfortable and breezy. My eyes settled on my balcony with interest only for Mother to clear her throat. "I posted guards outside on the ground with orders to keep you up here. You tried that one too many times as a child for me to fall for it now. I am going to make sure that your...uninvited guest...is taken well care of." She started to leave the room before turning back to me. "Diana, I've missed you more than I can say but you shouldn't have returned. I have laws to uphold, my daughter. What am I supposed to do now?"

I spent my free time becoming re-acquainted with my room. I had been pushing back my homesickness for years now and to be home once more was divine. Even if I had been forced home. I closed my eyes and took in the scent of the Hyacinths in my mother's garden, the feel of the ocean in the distance, and the sound of my sisters sparring in the training grounds. I was off in my own little world for hours before I heard noises coming from my balcony. Imagine my surprise when Bruce slipped into my room. In the hours I had been lost inside my thoughts it had grown dark outside and the noises of the day had slipped away. "Bruce! You can't be here! My mother will be back any time now! There are so many things that could go wrong right now if they find you here."  
"They won't."  
"How did you even get in here? Mother has guards posted on the ground outside."  
"I took the rooftops. When they searched me they removed my cowl and utility belt but they don't understand the technology in my suit. I was able to stash a small wire in the lining to pick the shackles. Besides, they were watching for someone to climb down, not come in." I longed to believe him, but thoughts spiraled. This was too easy. "My mother is cunning, she wouldn't have allowed you to escape that chamber unless she wanted you to."  
Bruce gave me a hard look. "Are you doubting my agility and deception?" I ran a hand through my hair worriedly. "Any time or any place else I wouldn't even dream of doubting you, but this is my mother and I know her just well. Nothing happens on this island without her knowledge. Trust me. If you are here, she already knows. She is planning something."

* * *

Hippolyta stared at her closest advisors, remembering ruefully when her daughter used to be present at these meetings and not the cause of them. Well, not usually. She had gathered them in her throne room, fearful of what the outcome would be. Philippus was one of the first to speak as soon as the queen saw her self settled onto her throne. "The law demands an execution. First of the traitor, then of the man she brought before us." Korinna shook her head. "Philippus, this is our sister of which we speak. Our princess. She would not betray us. If she brought a man to our island then he is worthy of our trust."

"Trust! If she was to be trusted she wouldn't be mortal. That man has tainted her thoughts. If we let this slide the others will begin to form their own ideas. The outside world is not safe and if we let them believe that it is alright to come and go as we please then we will have new dangers. Our island will more than likely be discovered and if there is no recompense for bringing a man to the island we will be turning our backs on our own beliefs. Do you not remember what caused our downfall? If the goddesses hadn't had mercy on us we would still be slaves. We have fought too hard for our freedom to let Man's World thrust us back into the past. Fine, you still wish to show our princess respect. I say we slaughter the man before the whole of our people and make it known that that is what happens to men on this island."  
Korinna stepped closer to Philippus. "And what of Diana? You say you are willing to concede and show her respect. How do you propose we do that?"

"After she is reminded how men are supposed to be handled, we deliver her to the cell he now defiles and make that her permanent home. In a few centuries, if she is freed from his spell, she may return to us as a sister." Hippolyta stood from her throne and made her way to the balcony that gave her a clear view of her daughter's room. Diana had changed while she away. The old Diana, though stubborn and willing to go to any lengths to get her way, would never have went against her own goddesses. That was one line that she would never cross...at least not without good reason.

"And you, Korinna? Is that how you believe my daughter should be dealt with as well?" Korinna bowed slightly before speaking. "Your majesty, as I have stated, I do believe that Diana has good reason for bringing this man to our island. Diana has been more than a princess to us, she has been a friend and a sister. The Diana I know would never intentionally put us in harm's way. I suggest that we...turn the other way. Let the man escape his cell and see what he does. If he intends to flee without her we execute him without any mercy.  
"If he doesn't attempt to flee without her I suggest we keep the pair of them alive for a fortnight. That is ample time for the man to show his true colors. Diana insists that the world outside is different. Let the man prove that." Hippolyta turned to the woman. Korinna had trained with her daughter for years. Her red hair, green eyes, and light skin tone had been quite the interesting spectacle in ancient Greece. Her mother had come from a far off land, a prisoner of war who had been bought by a merchant who found her exotic. "You still have yet to speak of my daughter, Korinna."

"I believe the princess should be pardoned. The goddesses have already given her an ultimatum. When she chooses the judgement will already be made by those with more power than us. You will be free to abide by their wishes with a clean conscience. Diana is my friend. I do not wish her to be executed, but I think the goddesses have already put in their votes on the matter." With another hasty glance to her daughter's bedchambers, Hippolyta returned to her throne. "Philippus, I respect your views, but I will agree with Korinna on this matter. I am not willingly going to execute my own daughter, and if I kill her lover without proper cause I will lose her even if she stays. Let the man loose and we will observe the outcome. As for my daughter, she will remain under the judgement that our goddesses have already provided." Korinna hid a grin, but Philippus scowled.

Philippus was as dark as Korinna was fair. Like Korinna's mother, Philippus had been a slave of war. She had been brought out of the desert as a child and forced to serve many masters in many forms over her lifetime. She was not as forgiving of Man's World as Korinna with reasonable cause. "Philippus, make no mistake. If this man shows any signs of treachery, I will spare him no mercy." Philippus tightened her grip on her sword. "I will await the order, my queen."

* * *

 **Alrightie everyone that's it! Hopefully now that I worked my way out of that dead end that I wrote myself into there won't be another one.(Like that's going to happen lol) Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I hope that you will review.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Since it took me so long to post the last chapter I decided to post this one as soon as I could write it. Hope you enjoy it and please review! Once again I do not own DC comics, Justice League, or any of its characters.**

* * *

I had just told Bruce that my mother was planning something when Korinna barged in. "Queen Hippolyta would like to speak to the both of you in her throne room. I am here to escort you." I flashed Bruce a look that was clearly an 'I told you so'. If Korinna knew that Bruce came to my room, my mother definitely would. This was going to be interesting.

Bruce and I stayed silent as we trailed Korinna through the palace and the two guards who had stood on either side of my door fell into step behind us. The quiet made the walk of only a few minutes awkward. The only thing that broke the tension was the encouraging smile that Korinna flashed me before letting us into the throne room. The throne room, like most of our rooms on Themyscira was open to balconies all around. All the bronze braziers placed between the structural columns were lit dousing the room in a mellow glow as well as providing some warmth against the cool night air. Mother sat on her throne and Philippus was to her left. As soon as the doors were shut behind us and the rear guards stationed themselves in front, Korinna took her place on the right.

My mother stood and took the few steps off the dais, coming to a stop before Bruce. "What is your name, Mortal?" Bruce performed a slight bow before speaking. "My name is Bruce Wayne, your majesty." I'm guessing the look my mother gave him was the most blase reaction he had ever received upon someone hearing his name. Everyone in Man's World had heard of the marvelous Bruce Wayne.

"Well, Bruce Wayne, you have passed the first test so we will not immediately execute you." I snickered. "Imagine that...Bruce Wayne passed a test. Call the Gotham Herald! They won't ever believe it." That definitely earned me a dirty look. "That may be so, but you had a chance to escape and yet you used it to go to my daughter and not to flee the island. You have earned the right to live. For now. As for you my daughter..." Her eyes softened as they rested on me. "I issue you only the judgement that our goddesses have already proclaimed. Whichever you choose will be your punishment. I have seen how you struggle with the decision, you suffer more choosing than you will by me issuing further decrees. You have two weeks and at the end of that time you shall give us your decision.

"As for you, Mr. Wayne, you are still under our watchful eyes. An execution could still be arranged. You may have full reign of the island, other than private rooms and homes, but a guard must be with you both at all times. Any attempts at escape, including losing your guards, will result in execution. Do I make myself clear?" I frowned. Mother was being awfully strict, but I had truly backed her into a corner this time. I had pushed her time and again and finally I had worked my way into a problem that gave my mother no choice on how to deal with me. "Yes, Mother. We understand."

Her blue eyes, so like mine, finally lost all their hardness. "Today has been a long day and we all need some rest. Goodnight." Bruce and I turned to leave when she spoke again. "Oh, and Mr. Wayne..." He stopped in his tracks with a sigh. "I'd like you to remember that while you are here that Diana is not only the Princess here, but my daughter as well. If I ever catch you in her chambers again I will not be pleased." With that my mother dismissed us and I sought my bed with a heavy heart. I had already made my decision, and neither Mother nor the goddesses were going to like it. At least I would have two weeks of calm before the storm.

* * *

I was rudely woken the next morning first by a pounding on my bedroom door and then by Ourania, who was my assigned guard for the day, telling me that the 'dog' requested my presence on the training grounds. I blinked open my eyes, fighting the sleep that was trying to reclaim me. "What time is it, Ourania?" The woman scoffed. "It's not even daybreak, your highness. Do you want me to have Medeia bring him back to his room?"

My limbs were heavy as I disentangled them from my sheets and began to dress. "No, I will join him on the grounds." I did not don my Wonder Woman armor, but instead one of the short togas our women normally used for training. I fixed my hair into a quick braid and slid on my sandals before turning back to Ourania. "Are you ready?" My old friend fingered her spear. "Are you seriously going to run to him when he beckons, Diana?"

"I'm not running to him. He wants to train. I enjoy training with him. If there was something I didn't want to do, he wouldn't be able to force me. We were taught for the last centuries that all men were pigs. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that all men are angels, but there are some who come pretty close. Bruce has his dark moments, and there are times that he tries to tell me how I should live my life, but he respects me enough to let me make the final decisions myself. It was my decision to bring him here, but he would never leave me. Does that make sense?" Ourania just shook her head as she led me from the room.

I found Bruce in one of the training arenas, stretching in the center. He had left all the weapons on the racks that lined the perimeter and had removed his shoes. He was no longer wearing his thermal under armor from the batsuit, but a toga. I was actually quite surprised we had a toga here that was made for a male of his stature, but I pushed the thought aside as he noticed my entrance. "Morning, Diana. Are you ready to begin your training?" I began to unlace my sandals with a smirk. "Begin, Bruce? I've been training in this arena all my life. I think you are underestimating me." I met him in the center and began to stretch as well.

"I'm not doubting that you have had training. I am only saying that you have been training with your powers. Fighting without your abilities is another thing entirely. When you fight you automatically go for the heavy hits, relying on your strength to batter your opponent. Now that your strength is gone you are going to have to change your entire fighting style. You will need to improve your stamina, speed, and precision. Instead of just plowing forward and landing a punch you will need to evade and have a strategy." He must not have liked my expression because he quickly continued his explanation. "I'm not saying you are a bull-headed fighter like Clark who only thinks in terms of his muscles, but you have gotten reliant on your abilities."

I tossed my hair behind my shoulder. "Bring it on! I'm ready." I was not ready. Bruce feigned a sweep to my legs before rushing me. Before I had a chance to land from my leap he had used my body weight against me, tumbling me over his shoulder and flat onto my back. "Fine!" I wheezed, trying to urge the wind back into my lungs. "Perhaps I do need to adjust to my body's new response times." With my powers things had been so effortless. I guess I never realized how much of my dexterity stemmed from them.  
When I sat up Bruce was on the ground struggling to breathe as Ourania shoved her sandal into his throat. "How dare you attack the Princess! You are going to die for that insult!" I scrambled to my feet. "By the goddesses, Ourania, we are just training. Stand down!" Ourania didn't even budge. "He thinks he has the right!?" Ourania reached for her sword. "Ourania, what did you think we were going to be doing here? Painting? A little game of discus? You knew this morning what we came to do!

"I need him, Ourania. He is training me because, like you already know, I do not have my abilities. If anyone can get me battle ready it will be that man. Trust me, if he showed you any ill will he would not be on the ground under your sandal. You would be feeling a few new broken bones. Now, I would like to return to my training session and I would like my boyfriend in one piece for that. If you please..." I gestured for her to move and with one kick to the his side, she stepped away from the dark knight with an angry glare. "I will be watching you closely, dog. "Once she was safely back on the sidelines I helped Bruce to his feet. "Sorry about her. She's a little intense. Are you ready to go back to beating me with your hands tied behind your back?" That earned me a grin. "I've been waiting for you to ask."

* * *

That night I stumbled through dinner with bumps and bruises in places I didn't even know I had. What made it even worse was the fact that I managed to land a hit on Bruce only about twice. Losing my powers had shown me how reliant I was on them...as Bruce had already stated. Maybe it was a good for me to see how hard it was to battle without them. Bruce and I had sparred more than once during our downtime on the Watchtower and he had managed to hold his own. Without abilities. No wonder the criminals of Gotham feared him.  
So, while I fought to raise my fork to my mouth, Bruce happily feasted on the meal provided to us looking way too pleased with himself. "Don't get cocky! I'll beat you eventually." Bruce stood and gathered his now empty plate before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. "I'll be waiting in the arena the same time tomorrow. Good night." I snuck a glance over at Ourania who either seemed to miss Bruce's display of affection or chose to ignore it. Either way it seemed to make the day's harsh training worth it. "Goodnight, Bruce. See you in the morning."

The first week was brutal. Bruce pushed me as far as I could go and, while I dreaded getting up in the morning to get my butt kicked, I knew it was for the best. Mother pretty much left us to ourselves other than passing greetings which made me wonder how often she truly spied on us. Ourania and Medeia had somewhat grown accustomed to our routine and were less likely to get involved. There was only a single occasion when I feared for Bruce and that was on the second night when he had kissed me goodnight. It was a simple peck on the cheek as he had done the first night, but judging by Ourania's reaction she had definitely missed the original performance.

My sisters were slowly adapting to his presence, however, whether they liked it or not. The last few mornings when Ourania and I joined Bruce and Medeia in the arena for morning training I had caught Medeia in deep conversation, asking about the world outside and how it had changed since she had left it. A couple of times Ourania had even forgot to refer to him as a dog. By the end of the week I had managed to beat Bruce almost as many times as he had beaten me. Life was floating by so smoothly I could almost put all the problems behind me, that is until my mother joined us for breakfast. It was the first day of our second week and I had rose and dressed for training only for Ourania to announce that Mother required Bruce and I to join her for breakfast. She ushered me into the dining hall where I was the last to arrive.

Mother appeared cool and collected. She was enveloped in flowing lavender robes and wore her crown. Bruce was dressed in the same white toga he had worn that first day and he looked neither upset nor at ease.  
"Diana, my love, how wonderful for you to finally join us. Please, sit." I sat next to Bruce with a half-smile on my face. "Good morning, Mother. I trust you slept well. Are you and Bruce having a nice chat?" Her smile was somewhat forced. "I suppose."  
Breakfast, like most things on Themyscira was wonderful. We were served a mix of bread, cheese, fruit, and wine that made me reminiscent of my childhood. It didn't help that Mother kept making plans for things that she knew would never come to pass such as horseback rides through the forest, days spent swimming on the beaches, and creating gorgeous gowns for ourselves and our sisters. What was glaringly obvious was the lack of Bruce in these plans. She was clearly letting me know what her opinion was on my impending decision.  
Finally the conversation reached a lull and I used it to include Bruce in the conversation. "I know how you feel about people meddling in your city, but I have an idea. I like working at the embassy and that's not going to change, but I keep thinking about your villains. They are all very..." Bruce snorted.

"Insane? They are insane, Diana. They are insane past the point of therapy. Even worse they are considered criminally insane." I nodded, conceding the point. "I was trying to state it more politely, but that's where I was heading. Anyway, you say that they are past the point of therapy, but has anyone actually tried? I understand some of them might not be able to be helped such as Joker or the Scarecrow, but surely the Mad Hatter or Poison Ivy or Mr. Freeze can be rehabilitated." Bruce's features grew grim and he no longer oozed the easy-going aura he had projected over the past week.

"You are developing a false sense of security, Diana. Yes, they need help and ,yes, I wish they could all be magically cured of their insanity, but it's not going to happen. Just because Mad Hatter escapes less often than the Joker does not mean he's any less violent or deranged, just that he had more patience for his jail cell. I love that you care, Diana, I truly do. I love that you want to save them, but the last psychiatrist who was idealistic and tried to fix them now cartwheels around in a clown suit and calls herself Harley Quinn. I don't want you to end up like her."

This stunned me. Harley Quinn used to be a doctor? "What happened to her?" We spent so much time fighting these criminals in their crazy outfits with their psychotic plans it was easy to forget they were once human beings with a real life. "Her name was Harleen Quinzel. I happened to be there at Arkham on her first day. She never really trusted me, but she was so enthusiastic about helping those around her. She wanted them to get better, she truly did. While the rest of the Asylum sought just to keep them sedated and contained, Harleen wanted her patients to improve and eventually be released.

"She floated around the Asylum, working with this patient and that until the Joker caught her eye, or should I say she caught his. He played her from day one and she fell head first, eager to help him. After only a few months he had managed to convince her that he was god and she decided that she would follow him to the ends of the earth. I've heard the interview tapes, it's quite disturbing the level of intimacy the Joker can project. You could almost believe he cared about her. I'm sure you know how long that lasted."

A bitter taste filled my mouth. I knew quite well. "I just want to make a difference, Bruce. Why don't we start with Harley. She was good once, surely she can be again. If we removed her from the Joker's orbit, maybe she could start to heal." Bruce sighed. "It's been tried. The Joker might not like her or even want her around, but the minute I try to take her off his hands he goes ballistic. He will come for her no matter what." I had completely forgotten about my mother until she spoke. "Why doesn't Diana bring her here?" In that single sentence my mother had floored me.

"Mother, you yourself said that any outside contact was forbidden. I was just almost executed for bringing home my boyfriend and yet you want me to bring a criminal that has her own maniacal stalker to Paradise Island? I am confused." Mother set down her silverware and folded her hands in front of her on the table. "This island was created as a refuge for women who were abused my mankind. If this girl is being mistreated by her...whomever this Joker is...then she is welcomed here. This island is under the protection of the goddesses and this Joker will never find it. Bring her here and we will make her well. Surely you have no objections to that, Bruce."

The surprises kept coming. Now my mother was on a first name basis with my boyfriend? The more I thought about her idea, however, it made sense. I could see that Bruce was starting to like the idea as well. "I can't guarantee she won't try to harm you. She believes herself in love with him and will do anything to get back to him including hurting herself and those around her. She will probably be violent when she first arrives." Mother nodded. "I understand." When she turned to me she had tears in her eyes.

"Speaking of deluding ourselves, I have been fooling myself. Diana, I see how much you care for this man. I have seen how persistently and lovingly he has trained you this week so that you may continue doing the work you love. I know deep in my heart that you are going to return with him. I am not going to stop you. My only wish is that you stay here for your remaining week. According to the goddesses decree if you return to Man's World with your "boyfriend", as you call him, then I will never see you again. I would like to spend this time with you."  
Tears welled in my eyes and I clambered up from my seat to pull her into a hug. "Of course, Mother. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
